My Bad Blood
by LiveWild
Summary: When Bella and Erin's vacation goes wrong, Bella finds herself in the mercy of three badblood brothers(Bad bloods are from the movie predators I don't own them!)- Review! (COMPLETE!)
1. Chapter 1

**I added paragraphs hope it helps, sorry about that!(:**

* * *

Ch.1 "A vacation?" I asked my bestfriend Erin as I rose from my bed. "Yeah a vacation we haven't done shit throwout this summer break and now its almost over!" Erin said as she ran a hand threw her thin black hair. I yawned and looked at the clock that read 8:35, "What place did you have in mind?" I questioned as I rubbed the sleep away from my icy blue eyes "The Mexican jungle" Erin smiled "Sorry Tarzan your on your own on that one" I barked "I was afraid you'd say that but I already made reservations" Erin announced. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at her "You dumbass...alright I guess since you did everything-" "Ahh thanks boo were gonna have such a great time!" Erin said clapping her pale hands. "You should start packing were leaving tomorrow" Erin said and ran out the room, "Erin!" I yelled and ran after her.

"I can't believe you got me into this" I said as we finally got of the plane and were in Mexico hot humid air filled my lungs, I would be lying if I didn't say it was that Mexico was beautiful. Erin grabbed my lightly tanned elbow and said "You'll thank me" she winked "Should I be concerned?" I asked. Erin giggled "Of course not" "Oh why me" I asked myself. "Don't worry Bella it's my last year in high school before I leave to go to college and I just wanna make this fun for us okay I know your gonna miss me" Erin said as she released my elbow I signed "I guess" I told her, Erin took us to our hotel after showering and unpacking she dragged me with her to the Lacandon jungle. It looked like what you'd see in the movie Tarzan, large spikey leaves, thick bushes, tall trees that reach toward the sun, vines everywhere, the air smelled like rich soil. I looked down at my clothes I am wearing jean short shorts, a white v neck short sleeve shirt, and my black converse high tops and it is still crazy hot! "Erin can we take a break I'm dieing back here" I signed when she didnt respond. "I know their here some where" She said "Who?" I questioned "Oh um no one" She smiled and walked ahead her sandals crushing the twigs underneath.

I had a feeling I was being watched I stopped and scanned the area, nothing. I turned and countied to walk. Suddenly I felt someone hug my waist and spin me, I screamed. The person laughed then let me go I turned around I saw a Mexican man in his 20s "You American girls don't like having fun?" He asked with a accent before I could answer Erin ran toward us she stopped and smiled "Well hello" She said to the man. "Hello" He grinned, "Don't ever touch me again." I threated as I walked past him. I grabbed Erins arm and began walking, "You girls look tired would you like to come to my camp and relaxed" He called after us "We're fine" I replied "Sure" Erin said ripping out of my grip. "No" I said "Oh come on Bella you did want to stop and rest didn't you" Erin said as she stood next to the man. "Come on Ella" the man smiled. I raised a eyebrow as Erin laughed at his mistake

"It's Bella" I said rolling my eyes. He shrugged his shoulders. "Whats your name" Erin said with sparkles in her brown eyes. "Lorenzo, and you pretty girl?" She bit her lip and said "Erin" "Oh god" I whispered. "Lets go" Lorenzo said and began leading the way. Erin hooked my arm, "You can't be serious!" I whispered to her "I'm gonna sleep with him" Erin told me I stopped and looked at her "Your sick" I said "What I'm gonna lose it someday why not in Mexico the country of love?" She told me "That's France" I said "Oh what ever, he looks like he could do the trick" Erin said "You should wait" I told her "I'm 18 I can do whatever, you shouldn't be telling me what to do child" she joked "Just because your one year older doesn't mean you can call me a kid" I said bumping her with my elbow she hooked on to. "I'm still doing it" she stuck her tongue out. "Yeah with a guy you met in the jungle for all we know he talks to chimps" I said. "Can I tell you something?" She asked. "Go ahead" I signed "Well I've been talking with some of my brothers military friends and they told me they'd be here in camp but I can't find them" she told me. "Well it's not like they disappeared unless they lied" I told her "No...at least I hope not" she said, we walked quietly I began to notice there were no birds singing or deer jumping in the distance just dead silence. "Here we are" Lorenzo said as we finally reached his camping ground but he wasn't alone, two other Mexican men were there.

Both began speaking Spanish to Lorenzo and laughed, the two other guys looked older maybe in their 30s. I had a bad feeling in my stomach, Erin looked nervous and started playing with the spaghetti strap of her shirt. The older guys motioned us to sit with them, of course Erin obeyed but I didn't budge the two old men looked the same black hair, eyes and yellow teeth. I leaned on my hip and watched as she sat by them on floor I crossed my arms as they whistled at me. Lorenzo was still next to me "Would you like to sit with me?" He offered, I shook my head. He rolled his eyes and walked toward Erin. I turned and began walking away, they didn't seem to notice, it was beginning to get dark out I pushed the leaves that came in my way I sat down, but jumped when I heard someone or something was running toward me I jumped up then in the distance I saw what looked like a hog but it have long spikes on it's back and long sharp teeth, it roared as it charged I turned and began running for dear life I could hear the beast running on it's four legs I let out a scream, I pried to my legs to run faster my arms swaying back and front, I jumped over logs that were in my path then I fell over something I quickly got up and saw a man in military clothing his spin and skull where ripped out of his body, he was covered in blood and smelled terrible I covered my mouth and began stepping back then in the corner of my eye I saw my little hog friend was back he stared at me his pink body rocking back and front ready to attack then he charged I was frozen with fear I shut eyes to release a single tear ran down my cheek I wasn't ready to die.

As if my pries were answered the attack didn't come I opened my eyes to find the beast stopped in its tracks as a ear pitching whistle filled the air, it gave me one last hiss and ran back the way he came from the whistle stopped as I began running back to get Erin and get the hell out of here. I could hear my heart beating a million miles a hour, I hear a scream from the camp ground I ran so fast I felt like I was flying the hot wind hitting my face. I came to the camp I placed my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. "Came to join the party?" Said a voice I looked up and saw Lorenzo "Erin...where's Erin" I said in between breaths "She's busy" he smiled. Then another scream filed the air, I swallowed. "I'm not going to ask again where is my friend" I said giving him a evil eye.

"You leaving so soon?" He frowned then continued "I don't think so" Something jumped in the tree making the leaves fall I turned my body so my back was to him then I started looking at the trees and saw again, nothing. Lorenzo grabbed my wrist hard, I tried to stay clam "Let go" I said softly.

He touched the back of my neck and said "Beg". My bestfriend was begin raped and this pervert wants to do the same! I curved my hand into a fist, I turned around and punched him in the jaw his head turned from the punch He jumped on me knocking me to the ground "Get off!" I shouted. Then two blades where sticking out of his stomach, his eyes were wide and there was blood creeping out of his closed mouth I crawled from under him and began running but I hid something hard causing me to fall on my bottom. I looked up as I heard clicking sounds, there stood a 7'4 foot creature he was wearing a mask and had a bird like device on his shoulder his scaly skin was yellow and green, he wear leather cover up. He looked at me for a while, then he was gone he began one with the air, then my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I let out a soft moan as I grabbed the back of my head. I felt my heart beat vibrating in my skull, "What happened?" I asked myself as I stood up taking in my surroundings the jungle was still peaceful and quiet as I remembered it, then visions of the masked freak came back to me.

I raised my hand to cover my eye from the strong sun that creeped in from the tree tops I pulled my hand from my head expecting to see blood but was surprised when there wasn't. I exhaled loudly trying to figure out what happened before I was knocked out. I gasped "Erin oh shit" I said and made a circle trying to decide which way would lead me to my friend who could be dead. I shook my head trying to get idea of her being chopped up by some jungle people out of my mind. I bit my lip and decided to go north. "Wait" I though as I began walking "If it was dark when I was out cold and woke up to the sun then I've been out a day?!" I though "Wow Einstein" I told myself. "Great im talking to myself" I said outloud and started running. After a couple of minutes my legs didn't agree to go any further.

I stopped wiping some sweat from my forehead the heat made my heart race,I grabbed on to one of the tree trunks for support. My tongue was dry along with my throat I need something to drink, I started moving again ignoring my soar legs urging me to stop. The rough spiked leaves brushed past my bare legs making them itchy causing me to stop once in a while and itch them. I pulled my long curly light brown hair to one side, letting my hot neck cool off. My ears picked up the sound of water rushing down the river, I never heard a better sound in my life!

Once I reached the rocky shore I began crawling not caring as the sharp rocks hit into legs. I scooped the cold water into my cupped hands, I drank the water that didn't leak threw my fingers, I scooped the water six times before I was satisfied then washed my face hoping my make up didn't come dripping down, checking my reflection after the water calmed down I was glad that it didn't, I began playing with the water for a while trying to get my mind off things, I dip my arms in the water and when I pulled them out I felt a cool breeze hit them making me shiver a little the cold air felt great. I stood up and slashed some water on my dry legs that now had circle imprints from the rocks, I looked to my side and saw a body laying on the shore motionless.

"Hello?" I shouted, no response I headed toward the body I gasped, it was one of the old men that were at the camp ground with Lorenzo he looked asleep "Get up" I ordered "Get up and take me to Erin you bastard" I said towering over him "Just wait till you get up im gonna drop kick your behind all the way across the border" I hissed, I hit him on the side with the tip of my shoe, I was so anger that I didn't notice the small stream off blood coming from his back and in to the water, I flipped him over with my foot which was now covered in blood I let out a scream his spin and skull were missing I covered my mouth, blood is my number one weakness I hate it dearly ever since I was little, I stepped back and spun around and started kicking rocks in different directions I was furious my only lead to Erin was dead! Then one of the rocks hit something in the air causing it to spark, my mouth hanged alittle in shock I heard as heavy footsteps came slowly toward me I was planning on stepping back but tripped over the mans bloody body. Then the same creature that knocked me out was in front of me but was a bit taller if that was possible, he had more leather covering on his legs, and a different mask this one had tusks in each end of his mask.

He grabbed my throat and pulled me to face him, I tugged on his rough large hand trying to get him to release me. I was beginning to lose air, then the predator that knocked me out cold appeared a couple of feet behind the one with the tusks "St-op" I tried to say then the one with the bird devise began talking to the one holding me it sounded like clicks and growls his sharp black claws ready to tear me limb from limb. He tightened his grip making my eyes roll to the back of my head I was seeing stars and out of no where he drops me, I start coughing hard, my breath gets knocked out of me as the tusked one kicks me in the stomach with its massive foot. I grab my hurting gut and bite on my tongue to keep me from crying, I looked pathetic as it is then I hear heavy laughing I look up to see the one who kicked me shoulders shaking he was laughing at me! I grew angry and scared at the same time, after hes done laughing he walks away from me, my feeling of joy vanishes as the other one walks to me and bends down then throws me over his firm shoulder his arm on my lower back for support. I begin hitting his back with my fists as much force as I could my angry fueling me as I was determined to hurt him causing it to see i'm trouble to carry along and drop me but sadly he didn't seem to notice, he began following the other one back in to the jungle.

"No I need to find Erin not go with these muscular things she could be minutes away from dying and i'm not coming to her rescue" my brain yelled at me I screamed, the one holding me barks causing me to quiet down instantly. I begin crying hoping how ever they kill me it was fast.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt my blood flowing to my head as my body rocked back and front, my back was killing me as the creature held me like a sack of potatoes. His stupid bird device was poking my already hurt gut but I didn't dare say anything or make a sound to terrified that he might rip my spin of with its scaly hands.

His black pipe like dreadlocks rested on my shoulder, "Why me" I kept repeating to myself we finally came to a stop and I was released my feet planted on the ground, he grabbed my wrist and pulled a thick black wire from his side I started pulling away "Let me go!" I commanded he squeezed harder my hand felt numb and my fingertips tingled "Relax" it said with a man's voice, I stopped moving how did it do that? It sounded like a tape recorder. He started tying my hands together "Please let me go" I said softly fighting back a sob. He cocked his huge head then tightened the wire. He curved his hand into a fist and hit his chest "Falconer" it said in a little girls voice.

I inhaled and said "Bella" quietly, Falconer grabbed my tied hands and pulled me with him. When Falconer let go the one with tusks on its mask came towering over me, he placed a claw on my collar bone rubbing it, he started studying my body I swallowed what ever saliva I had left in my mouth. He grabbed my throat and with his other hand began going down my chest, I held my breath as Falconer barked at him, but he didn't release his grip. I was sick of him touching me I kicked him in the knee with my the tip of my shoe hard, he roared as he let me go then he pulled his hand back and he slapped me across the face causing me to spin sideways, my face hit the earth.

I turned on my back and crab walked back to lean against a tree, I spit a mixture of saliva and blood on the ground, I hugged my knees I was frightened, my cheek felt puffy I looked up and saw the two alien creatures watching me. "If your gonna kill me just do it already!" I yelled at them the tusked one started pressing buttons on his wrist devise. "Whats his name?" I asked Falconer with a crack in my voice, he cocked his head and after a moment said "Tracker" with a british accent. My eyes fought to stay open, "I shut them for just a minute" I told myself. "Boo" said a voice behind me, I jumped from my spot and turned around and saw something in the dark, I squinted my eyes and saw Falconer, I raised a eyebrow as he laughed softly "That's not funny" I said rolling my eyes. He cocked his head sending his long dreadlocks to one side.

"What do you want with me" I asked with a serious face. His hand came toward me, I stepped back "Wait!" Falconer said with another recorded voice "Curious" he said patting my head like I was a dog or something, "Weird trick" I said. "Weird trick" he replied with my voice. I smiled for the first time in a while, "Well are you going to let me go anytime soon?" I said lifting my hands up, "Soon" he said again with my voice, it was a bit freaky. "Sleep" he ordered. "When will soon be?" I asked as I sat back in my spot by the tree. He kneed infront of me and lightly touched my swollen cheek "Sleep Bella" he said softly. I bit my lip then repeated my question "When returns" he finally said "When who returns" I questioned "Leader" he said "Who's the leader?" I said "Brother" he said and began walking away. "You mean Tracker" I called after him. He stopped for a second then continued walking. I felt pressure on my cheek bones, I slowly opened my eyes and was met with black masked ones. I wanted to crawl back but was met with the tree, he wasn't Tracker or Falconer. He had a lower jaw attached to his mask making it look like a deadly smile, his black dreadlocks had red tips. He scanned my skull and started making clicking sounds I moved my eyes around trying to look for Falconer to get this freak off but we were alone. He let my cheek bones go and grabbed one of my hair curls, he watched as it straighten when he pulled and curled back up as he released.

"Move" I whispered he roared making me jump, he snored at my action. I saw blood on his two blades as he placed his hand infront of my face I shut my eyes as he began sliding his blades lightly across my chest leaving behind his victims blood, I heard him laugh as I tightened my jaw. "Pathetic" he said in a teenage girls voice, I opened my eyes and exhaled the breath I was holding,"I need to get out of here" I told myself as he got up and walked away. I quietly got to my feet and started backing away, he's back was facing me, he had a bit of red mixed in with his green and yellow skin. I placed each foot back carefully making sure I didn't break a twig.

Once I was a safe distance away I turned and ran, I looked around trying to see if I could find any sights of civilization, after running for a minute something tackled me down I landed on my back it placed my hands above my head pinning me down. It was the red headed alien, I screamed loudly "Leave me alone!" I said trying to wiggle out of his death grip. He leaned in so his mouth was by my ear, "Beg" he said in Lorenzo's voice I froze, it sent chills down my spin I remanded quiet which angered him, he grabbing my hands and threw me, my side hit a tree truck. I gasped in pain my hip was burning, he grabbed a fist full of my thick hair and threw me on the ground, I landed hard on my shoulder making my eyes water.

He grabbed my arms so I stood up straight, next he placed his hand over my injured shoulder and squeezed I screamed bloody murder I felt my bones crack ,my legs gave out and I fell into his rock hard chest he laughed at my scream and my tears that ran down my sun burned cheeks and dipped off my chin, it disgusted me the way he laughed at me, I was mad at myself for looking so weak, he pushed me away from him I landed there wondering if death was a better option.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the reviews and the people who favored or followed my story, it really inspire me to keep writing! Remeber if you want me to continue write a review! I love writing and sorry if somethings dont met your standard its my first time, enjoy(:**

* * *

The next day I woke up to Falconer shaking my shoulder, I hissed as the pain came back. He tapped my shoulder lightly "Berseker" he said. I was confused for a second then realized that Berseker was the one from yesterday. I nodded "Yeah he's a real charmer" I said cracking my neck realizing I feel alseep on the ground where his brother amost killed me. Falconer studied my shoulder then announced "Heal soon" he said. "Why are you nicer then your brothers" I asked him. "Youngest but most honorable, even to females" he explained. "Lucky me" I though

"I need to ask you a favor" I said getting up. He grew silent waiting for me to ask my favor. "My friend and I were separated and now I can't find her, she could be out there dying and I need to find her" I stopped hoping he'd catch on then said cautiously "I need you to let me go", "No, get in trouble" he said pushing my back to make me walk. "Please your the only one I trust" I said sweetly but he still denied. I signed, I guess I needed a new escape plan. When we came back to their camp ground Tracker had his back to us and was facing something. Then he turned a little and I saw the spiked pink hog. I gasped to shocked to move, Falconer noticed and grabbed my wrist guiding me to sit on a large log with him. My wrists were getting soar from the wire to tell you the truth my whole body was, I was hungry my stomach was hurting but then stopped after a while probably eating at my muscles for food. I stared at Berseker, he was sharping his deadly blades. I looked around and saw they all had weird cannons on their shoulders I was curious on what did but don't want to find out. I was lost in thought that I didn't see the alien hog in front of me sniffing me.

I was caught off guard and screamed as I fell over the log landing on my butt. I quickly got up and found all three of them staring at me. My cheeks felt hot and I looked at Berseker, I swear if he didn't have that terrifying mask on you'd see him rolling his eyes. Then he went back to focusing on his weapon. Tracker laughed, I knew he sent that creature to scare the hell out of me. Well at least one of us was being entertained, Falconer who was some how standing by Tracker shook his head. "Haha your so not funny" I barked at Tracker, then the hog stepped forward as a warning not to mess with its master. I took a baby step back, and watched the hog walk away. My tied hands bounced as I walked back to the log and sat while kicking at the ground. I watched as Berseker nodded at his brothers and as he walked blue sparkles surrounded him, then he disappeared. Falconer did the same and I heard as he jumped into a tree. Tracker started toward me "Its ok I'll wait for Falconer" I told him, he ignored me and said "Up", but there was something different about his voice he wasn't using a tape recorder!

"You speak English?!" I asked. "If you value that skull in your body you'd do as I say" he said with his deep voice. "How'd you learn" I said not caring about his threat, there was awkward silence. "I've learned over many hunts" he said. "Hunts? What do you hunt" I questioned "Humans" he replied I froze "What, why" I gasped. "You want me to add you to my collection!" He said, anger in his voice. I stood up quickly "What are you doing?" I said as he dragged me with him I started fighting back , he grabbed some wire and tied it around a tree then around my wrists then left. "Where are you going" I asked as I began tugging on the wire" "Hunting" he said, I barely heard him since he was almost out of sight. "You can't leave me here alone!" I shouted. Then his hog pet came from a bush and laid a couple of feet away from me. "He must really enjoy this" I told myself as I narrowed my eyes at the hog.

I need to get out of here! I bit the side of my mouth and began thinking, then it hit me. I started pulling at the wire, trying to avoid the burning feeling as the wire pulled at my skin, I started rubbing the thin wire on tree hoping the sharp bark with help cut it, after many attempts some of the wire was cut. I placed my foot on the truck and pulled hard, nothing. I turned and saw the hog not paying attention to me I kicked a rock into the bush grabbing its attention and it ran toward the sound leaving me alone, I used the opportunity to pull one more time suddenly it snapped. I saw even the wire that tied my hands together was on the ground, my wrist were purple and brown it began hurting since the pressure of the wire was gone. I began running the only sound that filled my ears,was my feet crunching the leaves and the snapping of twigs. I hear footsteps to my left, knowing the danger I still went to check it out. Once I saw the owner I froze it was Erin.

She had her hands on her knees catching her breath. "Erin!" I yelled and ran toward her, she looked up her face was dirty and scratched up. She ran into my arms and crying. I hugged her back "Are you okay" I said looking at her face, she nodded "We need to get out of here" I whispered. "Like hell yeah" she said with a little smile and we started running, I shut my eyes happy I finally found Erin everything was gonna be ok, I opened my eyes as I heard Erin's feet stop, "What" I asked "Are you sure we're going the right away?" she questioned "To tell you the truth I have no idea" I said crossing my arms. Erin stepped in front of me when suddenly she was caught in a net.

I jumped, she began crawling at the black and red net. I looked up and noticed the net was hanging off a tree branch. I started pulling at it, it was so strong! "Get me out" she cried. I pulled and pulled desperately trying to get it opened. I ran to the tree and began climbing it, I cut my palm on one of bark, it stung I wiped it on my shorts and went on. I carefully climbed on the branch that Erin was hanging from on all four, I knew if I fell I'd crack my neck. "Who ever climbed up here much be a freaken monkey" I told myself. "Hurry up Bella" Erin said, I pulled the net off the branch and heard her hit the ground. I smiled and climbed back down slowly "What idiot puts a net there, what are they trying to catch" I said jumping down. Erin stood their motion less. Blood leaked from her mouth "Erin?" I said stepping forward. Her bloody mouth with into a "O" "Er-" I ran but stopped, there was two blades sticking out of her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Review if you like where this story is going!(:...Here's Ch.5!**

* * *

I ran to Erin as she fell forward, I caught her in my arms. "Erin no, no please" I said laying her on the ground. shaking her shoulders "Erin!" I screamed, I looked up and saw Berseker he looked blurry as my eyes filled up with hot tears. His blades were bloody, with my best friends blood! "You monster!" I shouted "How could you!" I said sobbing, I rose up my hands curled into fists,I grabbed a rock and through it at him but he cocked his body a little and blocked it, Falconer appeared next to me, I touched Erin's cold face her eyes still open in shock. My tears hit her as I shut my eyes tight and sobbed loudly, "Kill me" I said out loud. I looked up at Berseker who stood there. I walked up to him "Kill me!" I ordered him. We watched each other for a while, my weak body shivered waiting for him to give the finishing blow but it never came, he slid past me and walked away. "You weren't supposed to see" Falconer said as soon as we were alone. "Well I did" I said softly looking at Erin, "Why did he do this" I asked slowly turning to face him. I could tell he felt bad for me, "Kill all humans in forest" he said. I shook my head as I kneed down crying, "Berseker angry" Falconer walking to me. "Tell him to go to hell" I snapped. I heard him start making clicking sounds and pulled on my arm.

"He angry at Tracker not you" he said as he started leading me back to his siblings. "Why?..does he care about my feelings or something" I said sobbing and looked back to look at Erin one more time. "How did he end up leader with that murderous mind of his" I asked with a hit of anger in my voice "Youngest to have ever killed honorable prey" he said proudly. "Also have many trophies and many female pick him for mate" he said sounding a little jealous. I didn't want to talk anymore so I kept quiet, and let the tears run from my eyes. Once we came back we saw Berseker towering over Tracker who was on the floor covered in green neon blood, next to his dead pet hog. I opened my mouth to ask a question but Falconer read my mind and said "Didn't keep you here like he was told" he said. I saw human spins attached to Berseker's back, I wiped my tears away and signed. This was gonna be one heck of a day.

* * *

The moon was shining brightly in the sky I rested my head on my hand as I sat on the log, I was starving and depressed my best friend got killed yesterday and I haven't ate in over 4 days. I watched Berseker tap on his wrist devise that blinked red symbols, Tracker nor Falconer were in the area at the time so I was stuck with the alien killing machine, his head shot up as he heard my stomach growl. I held my breath as he stared toward me, I turned my head to the side until he grabbed my chin as he kneed down making me face him. He looked at me with his scary mask eyes, our eyes locked on to each other. "You have a problem with staring?" he said with his real voice. I turned red and I knew he noticed, he began laughing deeply I cursed at myself then he touched one of my cheeks with his thumb. "I didn't know you spoke English" I said changing the subject "Why waste the breath" he said.

"You don't seem to waste time killing instant people" I told him. He tightened his grip on my chin. "I don't care, if something gets in my way its dead" "Where's the honor in that!" I asked. He laughed again "Why would a badblood need honor?" he questioned, I pulled my face from his grip "Get up" he said standing again. I ignored his demand, he grabbed my neck "Let go" I yelled "I don't like it when things don't listen to me" he said. "That makes two of us" I replied. He snorted then let me go, he cocked his head, his dreadlocks caught my eyes.

I raised my hand and touched one, it felt like a hard tube. He didn't move his head letting me run my fingers down one strip of hair. I stopped realizing what I was doing and pulled back quickly. He straighten his head"Where are your brothers" I asked rubbing my neck. "Getting the ship ready" he said "You leaving so soon" I said happily. "Yes we are" he said, "Well then why go threw the trouble of keeping me here, let me go back to my family" I said as he watched me pull my hair out of my eyes. "You don't get the term of 'we' do you?" he asked. I thought for a second "No you are not taking me with you" I said pushing my toes against the ground. "You've seen to much, would you rather have me kill you weakling?" He said stepping forward, I shook my head right away.

"You cant just take me away from my home" I protested "Its not going to be forever just untill we see if you are useful to our kind do some tests" "Im not your guinea pig" I said, "Call it what you want, I don't call the orders once were on the ship" he said "Then who does?" I asked picking at my finger nails. "Elder" he said turning around and began leaving. "Is he your father?" I questioned, he stopped and started laughing "I killed my father" he said then continued walking. I bit my bottom lip in shock. "Come on human our rides here" he called. I signed and walked behind him knowing there was no point in running or arguing "What does your cannon do?" I ask mentally slapping myself for asking that. Then he turned, the cannon turned blue and started spinning suddenly it blasted at the tree, sparkles flew in the air one hitting me it was a burning, I shouted "Ow you jerk!" and saw it had made a hole going through the middle that you could stick your hand in. "Satisfied?" He asked as I immediately nodded, I had a feeling he was smiling seeing how quickly I answered prying he didn't use that thing on me we continued on with our journey as I held on my arm.

I step into some thick mud that when I tried to pull my feet out I couldn't. After trying a million times I still couldn't get my feet loose, I saw my companion was far ahead I started panicking "Berseker" I said embarrassed, but he was gone, "Berseker!" I shouted, "You called" said a voice behind me. "I need help" I said signing. "What seems to be the problem" he joked as he stepped in front of me. "I'm stuck" I mumbled putting my head down "What?" he said trying to pretend he didn't hear me, "Im stuck!" I said shooting my head up. "How can I help?" he asked, I was about to explode then stopped knowing that's what he wanted "Can you pull me out" I said a little shaky "I don't know can I?" he asked. I exhaled loudly "May you get me out Berseker" I said with the sweetest voice "I could but choose not to" he said as he cocked his head "Which animal in this forest will feed on your flesh I first I wonder, any guesses? he asked I knew he was bluffing. "Please" I said in the verge of tears "Please what?" he said enjoying his sick game "Please Berseker" I faith slipping, "Tempting" he said then started walking away. "Please Berseker I'll do anything!" I said, "Anything?" He asked turning his head. "Yes" I said regretting every word. He turned and grabbed my waist and ripped me out in just one pull. "Happy guinea pig?" He asked, "Its Bella" I said slidding my mudding shoes against the bushes, "Bella" he replied softly.

Once we got to the edge of the forest there was a big black ship waiting for us. I gasped taking the sight in, Tracker and Falconer were by the opening, Tracker handed Berseker a long weird needle thing and headed toward me. "What are you doing?!" I said as he pinned me on the tree by the throat. "Sleep well little guinea pig" he said I pulled on his hard pacs trying to fight him off but it was useless he injected it in my arm painfully then released me, after a minute I began stumbling like a drunk guy and my vision was getting blurry, my head began spinning in circles. My body was numb and tingling, I slid down the tree as I began breathing hard and heavy. My last sight was Berseker, hands out ready to catch me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg Ch.6 enjoy(;**

* * *

A sharp pain in my nose woke me up, I raised my hand and felt small tubes in my nostrils! I laid my hands down on the metal table that I was sleeping on. I looked around at the medical room and saw a alien mans back was to me, then he turned around but he wasn't wearing a mask my eyes widened he had long crab like things around were his lips would be, he had a set of sharp small teeth on his gums, and bright yellow eyes, he had thick tube like eyebrows. I turned my head not wanting to stare. "Whats this?!" I said as he came to stand by me and I stared pulled on the tube. He shook his head and brushed my hand away from the tube. "I guess he doesn't know English" I though he then tapped on my nose I nodded slowly "It does help me breath" I told my self, and continued staring at his face. He made clicking sounds, I noticed his mandibles moved around as he 'talked'.

I gasped as I saw a bird devise on his shoulder "Falconer?" I questioned, he hit his chest with his fist proudly. I watched as he carefully pulled the tubes out, I rubbed my nose and jumped off the table "Where's your elder I want to tell him to reconsider keeping me here" I order. Falconer held his head down, then grabbed his mask and placed it on "Elder was found dead" he said. "Oh...um well then who's your new leader?!" I asked crossing my arms "Berseker" he announced. I let my arms drop to my sides and said "You have got to be kidding me"

Falconer lead me across the large hallway, on the way I saw many skulls of creatures i've never seen on earth hanged up on the walls. Once we reached the end of the hallway he opened the door and there I saw four aliens all unmasked and unarmed. Three of them had light yellow eyes but one had one eye green and the other dark brown. Three of them past me, they looked like they wanted to kill me and left the room. The one with two colored eyes cocked his head, "Hi Tracker" I said after scanning his body. "Human" he said as he walked away from the throne that was at the far back of the room. The two brothers looked at each other and started out the door. I followed but Tracker stopped me "You stay" he said closing the door behind him.

I looked around then something touched my neck and said "Hello guinea pig" I turn to the sound, I was locked on to red eyes that sent chills up my spine. "Your the new leader?" I asked. "Why you sound so shocked" he said his mandibles twitching. I shrugged my shoulders "I need you to release me" I said "Why would I?" he questioned. "You said that the leaders call the shots and since your boss, your going to let me go" I said "Your in no position to be telling me orders like you said i'm alpha" he warned, then spun me around and hugged my waist so my back was planted on his chest, he then rested his chin on my shoulder. "I can do anything I want to" he said then lifted one hand and wrapped his finger around one of my hair curls. "Bella" he whispered. I shivered and turned around my palms rested on his abs. "Ill let you go" he said making me look up at him. "Really?" I said a little relieved and smiled. He then grabbed my wrists hard "When hell freezes over" he said laughing, I yanked out of his grip and walked away his deep laughter following me out the door. "That... ugh!" I said out loud not finding the words I stopped walking releasing I had no idea were I was going.

* * *

I sat at the table with Falconer as he placed a full plate of meat in front of me, I scarfed it down happily. He gave me some water I drank it quickly, it refreshed my dry throat. I kept my eyes on Tracker, on since I saw Berseker watching me in the corner of my eye "Better?" he asked as I wiped my mouth. "Hell yeah" I smiled. He chuckled, grabbed my plate and walked away. I began singing randomly forgetting that there was anyone in the room, I got up from the pillow I was sitting on "Shut up human you're voice insults me" said someone behind me. I stopped and turned then I saw food beginning thrown at me. Then a hot liquid hit my chest, the plate then crashed on the floor I screamed and started crying making me draw a crowd. Berseker came toward me "What happened!" He yelled as he saw me on the floor in pain. After a moment someone said "It was me great badblood leader, I threw the hot plate at the human" said a small alien stepping through the crowd, he was shorter and thinner then Berseker,

Berseker with no hesitation slapped him and said "Your beating will be legendary pup" and picked me up bride style. "Ill come back to teach you a lesson once I promise" Berseker said to the one who did this to me and started walking away with me in his arms. We walked to the medical room and sat me down on the metal bed "Take off your shirt" he order, I sobbed "No" he ripped my shirt off with his claws leaving me in my strapless white laced bra "hey!" I said embarrassed and covered my chest with my hands, Berseker took a cylinder with blue liquid from the cabin, "Move your hands" he yelled. I didn't move, he pinned my hands to the table and looked in my eyes "Don't make this hard on yourself" he said. I bit my lip and nodded, he rubbed the blue liquid on his hands and rubbed it on my chest and over the top of my breasts,

I screamed and grabbed each of his arms and my finger nails digged into his hard skin that he didnt even notice, the pain was extreme it felt like putting alcohol on a fresh paper cut but five times worse. I felt my heart beat thumbing on my numb skin. He pulled his hand back and cupped my cheek and wiped my tears that ran down. He cocked his head then grabbed my waist and helped me down. He turned and grabbed a black tube top and threw it at me. I put it on quickly, "Don't hurt the guy that did this" I said pulling my hair to the side. "I don't need you telling me what to do" he barked. "Why do you nave to be so rude!" I yelled, "If you want to be treated like a princess go to a good blood, your lucky im not cutting your eyelids so you cant look away as I kill you" he commented and grabbed my lower back, "Your bluffing" I said rolling my eyes, he squeezed my bare back making me arch "Try me".


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 :O

* * *

"I need a shower" I told Falconer as he came in my room. He nodded then said "Come Bella" he said as he lead me down the hallway "What are badbloods" I asked him. "Unhonorable hunters that don't follow rules of the hunt" he said ashamed. "So you are like a wanted criminal" I asked "Once badblood you must be killed but my brothers and I got out" he said "What did you do that was so bad?" I said walking by his side. "Noting Berseker killed unarmed father, so Tracker and I came along" he said. There was a awkward silence until I said "Brother love" he 'smiled' with his mandibles. We when in a room that had shower heads looking things, I looked at him in silence "Oh, don't mind me I'll be out side shout if you need anything" he said and walked away, I grinned at him and began stripping my clothes. I pressed a button on the wall and got a heart attack when the water blasted suddenly. I grabbed a glass cylinder filled with green liquid and rubbed it on my body and hair. I rinsed the leaves and dirt that were tangled in my hair, after I was finished I saw a old cloth on the floor and decided to use that to dry myself off.

My skin felt fresh and clean the area that I got burned was perfectly fine, I did my best to dry my hair but it was still wet after trying ten imes, my curly hair felt light and weightless on my head. I put all my clothes back on, once I put on my shoes I turned the water on and started washing the dried mud of them. "Finished" said Falconer behind me, I simply nodded and turned the water off. I faced Falconer and he hesitated for a second staring at me "Is there a problem" I asked looking at myself, Falconer shook his head sending his dreadlocks everywhere "Beautiful" he said and patted my head lightly. I smiled "Thank you Falconer" he placed a hand on his stomach and lightly bowed. We started walking my wet shoes squeaked against the floor, "So what am I going to do today?" I asked placing my hands behind my back "Slave work" he said. I stopped and dropped my hands "What!?" I replied instantly "Berseker ordered, I listen" he said as I continued walking. Once we reached the throne room,There was all the tall muscular male hunters in there, one looked like he had got beaten bad, he had bruises all over his body and had a blood red in his eye that is originally white, then I knew it was the one that threw the hot soup at me. Berseker sat on his throne and raised his head as the door opened. All eyes were on me especially Berseker's once I was in front of him Falconer whispered "Bow" I raised an eyebrow and sadly did as I was told before Berseker could speak I said "What's up with me having to be a slave" everyone looked at each other probably shocked that I spoke before their leader did, some of them clicked as they 'talked' Tracker motion them out so I was left alone with their leader.

"Now is that really any way to talk to someone who can rip your little spine out in less than a heartbeat?" He questioned as he got up and walked to me slowly. "I don't want to be a work slave" I said standing my ground. "I had a task to choice you to work or become a sex slave with the other whores and right now i'm not seeing a problem with the second option" he said curling his hand into a fist. "You have sex slaves on the ship" I asked slowly "My men like to be entrained once in a while, you'll be seeing them shortly if you don't lose that attitude of yours" he warned. "What would I be doing" I asked sadly "Passing around the food for tonight" he said. "Tonight? I asked but he didn't answer so I nodded the said without thinking "Do you get entertained" I bit on my lip hard, he cocked his head and laughed and grabbed my chin "What's it to you" he asked. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. He turned and sat back on his throne as I made my way out.

"You want me to wear that?" I asked Tracker as he gave me a outfit, it was a leather black bikini top and a sliver bikini bottom that looked like princess Leia's when she was a prisoner. "Why would I lie you fool" he said as he threw the outfit to me. I caught it and signed "Must I?" I questioned. Tracker ignored me and started at me "Wel..l leave" I ordered he just turned around and waited I narrowed my eyes and changed lightning fast. "Ok" I said placing my other clothes on the floor. "Come the feast its about to begin" he said. I ran my hand down my flat stomach and shivered "How many are there going to be present" I questioned "You never stop talking do you?" He said rudely. "If you must know many other leaders of other badblood packs are here and members of their pack" he said as we began walking, I played with the black silky piece that hanged down my legs and the other one that ran down my back legs. I was lost in the what I was doing I didn't see Tracker stop causing me to bump into him. "Sorry" I mumbled. "Take this" he said turning around giving me a tray of food. I placed my hands out and took them, they were surprising light. "Can you manage to carry these" he joked. I nodded "Good, once those are empty come back and refill the tray, you will go around and if someone wants one you bow and give it to them" he explained. I nodded and watched as Tracker walked threw the large doors and heard laughter and cups hitting caming from the room. My heart raced I was nervous, I took a deep breath and walked in my bare feet meeting the cold floor, there was a lot of them, several were wearing red capes so I knew they were the leaders.

I saw a female sitting with one of the leaders looking scared and miserable, she had scratches on her face and one mandible was missing. Some females were on the stage doing what looked like belly dancing they danced to the sound of some predators hitting drums with their hands, the girls looked like they were doing it against there will. Some of the badblood members started at me, I began looking for Falconer but he wasn't there. Tracker was sitting along with some other hunters, a hunter motioned me with its fingers. I walked toward him, I bowed and held the tray in front of me. He took the bowl sniffed it then lightly threw it toward me, I knew he was trying to get some on me so I quickly stepped back making the bowl miss me and hit the floor instead. The table next to us turned to us. Tracker walked toward me "What did you do you idiot!" He whispered "I...he took the plate and tried to threw it at me!" I told him. Then the hunter made clicking sounds to Tracker. Tracker looked at me then said "Go make your self useful somewhere else" I stepped back then turned and saw Berseker sitting with other leaders and just like the others he had a female with him.

He had a arm around her shoulder, she looked terrified and shy. I didn't want to admit it but I was a little jealous, I shook my head "That shower messed up my brain" I mumbled. I saw one of the leaders at his table laughing like crazy, I looked at him then he turned and made eye contact with him I froze as he pointed at me with his cup then at the table. I didn't know what to do so I stared walking toward him, the leader smiled. All the alphas turned to see what their friend was grinning about, Berseker's smile turned into a angry face the second he saw me. I bow and held the tray out to the leader who's name I didn't know, but he shook his head while grabbing the tray from my hands and grabbed my arm forcing me to sit with him. His cups smiled like alcohol stronger than anything I've ever smelled on earth. He moved his hand from the girl he was already with then turned to Berseker as he put his finger on my shoulder and traveled down and to my collarbone ~"My my Berseker you sure do know how to pick your slaves"~ I only heard clicking from his mouth. ~"She's not a slave Copper more of a toy"~ Berseker clicked back. ~"Tell me does she help pass the time?~ he 'talked' back. ~"She's not to be touched"~ Berseker clicked making the other one raise a brow and turn to me, he slid his long finger nail down my nose to my lip. I pulled back as he green eyes smiled, Berseker slave looked at me with sad eyes. "Get out of my sight Bella" Berseker said sounding mad, I slowly grabbed the tray and rose from the table.

* * *

After hours I was tired, Falconer told me to go to sleep since the feast wasn't going to end anytime soon and everybody was feed. I walked back to my room and yawned softly thinking about what Berseker and the other leader were talking about, I was about to change when suddenly something grabbed my mouth and with a recorder in Berseker's voice said "My Bella".


	8. Chapter 8

**ITS SHORT FOR A REASON!**

* * *

I kicked my feet around trying to get free, I was scared. I screamed but its hand blocked the sound, I crawled at it's arms, it threw me across the room I looked up and saw it was the one who made me sit with him. "Let me go!" I yelled, he roared and grabbed a fist full of my hair, then slapped me a couple times. I covered my face with my hands. "Let me go you fucken bastard!" I yelled, then screamed hoping someone would hear. He pinned my hands to the floor, his mandibles locked on my cheeks his hands on my waist "Help me!" I shouted as I pushed on his face with my hands ,then his mandibles locked on my lips and a snake like tongue ran over my lips.

I pulled on his robe, he ripped off his leather cover up and started tugging on my bikini bottom I gasped as I looked down he was huge! He was going to rip me this was not possible, I kicked him in between his legs making him unlock his face from mine. I told the opportunity to get up and run, I pushed open the door. I looked back and saw he wasn't after me, I looked from side to side desperately trying to find the feast area. As I turned the corner I saw a predator dragging a female, "Hey!" I yelled waving my arms.

He looked up at me, I all most felt like screaming it was the guy who wanted to hit me with the bowl earlier, he looked like he was smiling once he realized that I knew who he was. I still ran to him, knowing I didn't want to go back the other way to rapist vill. "I need you to help me" I said catching my breath in between words, he just stared at me. The female he was with watched me carefully like she understood me, I heard heavy walking and clicking sounds coming toward us. ~"Hello great Copper"~ the predator that I was hoping to come to my rescue was bowing to the perv. ~"Give me the human bitch Steel"~ the perv clicked something.

I felt a tug on my arm and saw my only hope pushing me toward my dum. "No stop!" I yelled I stared crying I didn't want to be raped, I did the only thing I could I stopped my feet and slid to the floor. The predator stopped and looked at my stupid attempt to get free he simply began dragging me across the floor with ease. I used my free hand to crawl at the floor and wall. He threw me sending me rolling and then I came to a stop as I hit the rapist feet, my life flashed before my eyes as he reached for me.

* * *

** *Hey guys I know this chapter was super short! But I need to ask you guys a favor, I have a couple ideas on how to continue this story but I want to see if you guys have any ideas? Review on any suggestions/ ideas you have on how I should continue this and if I pick your idea I'll be sure to mention your name(s)(:, thanks guys and remember the more the reviews the sooner I'll update!***


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIWED I USED ALL THE IDEAS SO HERE YOU GO!, REMEBER REVIEWS ARE STILL WELCOMED ANYTHING HELPS I STILL NEED IDEAS (THIS IS THE SAME AS CH.8 BUT I ADDED ON) ALSO THANKS FOR THE VIEWS I DIDNT KNOW THIS STORY WOULD GET THAT MUCH.. WOW! (;**

* * *

I kicked my feet around trying to get free, I was scared. I screamed but its hand blocked the sound, I crawled at it's arms, it threw me across the room I looked up and saw it was the one who made me sit with him. "Let me go!" I yelled, he roared and grabbed a fist full of my hair, then slapped me a couple times. I covered my face with my hands. "Let me go you fucken bastard!" I yelled, then screamed hoping someone would hear.

He pinned my hands to the floor, his mandibles locked on my cheeks his hands on my waist "Help me!" I shouted as I pushed on his face with my hands ,then his mandibles locked on my lips and a snake like tongue ran over my lips. I pulled on his robe, he ripped off his leather cover up and started tugging on my bikini bottom I gasped as I looked down he was huge! He was going to rip me this was not possible, I kicked him in between his legs making him unlock his face from mine. I told the opportunity to get up and run, I pushed open the door. I looked back and saw he wasn't after me, I looked from side to side desperately trying to find the feast area. As I turned the corner I saw a predator dragging a female, "Hey!" I yelled waving my arms. He looked up at me, I all most felt like screaming it was the guy who wanted to hit me with the bowl earlier, he looked like he was smiling once he realized that I knew who he was. I still ran to him, knowing I didn't want to go back the other way to rapist vill. "I need you to help me" I said catching my breath in between words, he just stared at me.

The female he was with watched me carefully like she understood me, I heard heavy walking and clicking sounds coming toward us. ~"Hello great Copper"~ the predator that I was hoping to come to my rescue was bowing to the perv. ~"Give me the human bitch Steel"~ the perv clicked something. I felt a tug on my arm and saw my only hope pushing me toward my dum. "No stop!" I yelled I stared crying I didn't want to be raped, I did the only thing I could I stopped my feet and slid to the floor. The predator stopped and looked at my stupid attempt to get free he simply began dragging me across the floor with ease. I used my free hand to crawl at the floor and wall. He threw me sending me rolling and then I came to a stop as I hit the rapist feet, my life flashed before my eyes as he reached for me.

The last thing I remembered after that is him taking my head and slamming it against the wall knocking me out.

Slash went the wipe on my back, I opened my eyes and screamed. I used my hands to push me up off the floor, I flipped on my back and saw him with a thick wipe in his hands. I looked around and saw the ship was different and smaller, "What do you want where's Berseker" I yelled. He roared at the name as if he was threaten by him, he raised the wipe again as I shut my eyes tight as the blows came.

* * *

**(Berseker's ship 3rd person)**

~What do you mean she's not on the ship!~ Berseker yelled at his men, ~Brother I looked everywhere~ Falconer said as he walked toward his raging sibling. ~Well you didn't look hard enough~ Berseker growled. Tracker got in between his brothers ~We'll find her~ Tracker told him. ~I hope so cause I wouldn't want be you if you don't ~ Berseker said looking Tracker in the eyes with anger the only thing keeping him from killing Tracker is the fact that they had the same blood running threw their veins. Tracker nodded slowly he hate to admit it but he was terrified of his brother even though he was older Berseker bet him in strength, skill, and brains.

Falconer looked at his brother wondering why he was so steamed up about Bella, yes Falconer to was mad but not even close to his brothers fury. ~ You keep staring at me I'll tear out your liver~ Berseker shouted at Falconer who looked away quickly and began thinking of a plan when the door opened and entered one of the sex slaves from last nights party being held on to by a guard ~Great leader this slave has some news~ the guard said pushing the girl forward. The slave stepped toward Berseker slowly, her hands in chains. ~I know where the human is~ she said, Berseker brushed past his brothers and grabbed the girls throat making her moan ~Where~ he said ~Leader Copper took her to his ship~ she said as Berseker tightened his hold. ~ You better be right slave or I will torture you by stabbing you slowly till every inch of your disgusting body has a spear hole in it till you beg for a quicker death, i'm not a force to be reckoned with sweet heart~ he said with a straight face. ~Torture?~ she asked ~Yes is there a echo in here?!~ Berseker said pissed off. ~I promise leader~ she said looking deep in his fiery eyes. ~Well brothers~ Berseker said releasing the slave ~I hope your ready cause this hunt is going to be talked about for centuries~.

* * *

He finally stopped wiping my flesh which had wipe marks on my back and thighs. I found my self rocking back and front, my face soaking from tears. I held my legs close for warmth as I watched him grab my hair and pull me in between his legs. He tore my top off exposing my chest, I put my weak hands to cover my self. He then yanked my bottom off as well, then I knew why he beat me, so I don't put up a fight when he made his move.

Before I knew it he thrashed into me roughly, I screamed he was to big to even get his full length in but he was trying. He may have taken my strength but not my voice, I screamed long as I scratched his face and chest. He pushed into me with no luck, I wanted my first time to be special with the person I love. I used that to fuel my mind so screamed and screamed till he finally pulled out. He breathed hard as he grabbed my weakened body and dragged me to the other side of his ship. We reached what looked like a dungeon with cells.

He opened a cell and walked in, and continued with the beating which began with puching, kicking, throwing me, and pulling my hair till I reached my breaking point, blood ran from my mouth and nose. The sound of his fist connecting with my body filled the area. I exhaled my numb chest while shaking as he walked out and shut the cell behind him. In the dark I cried for one thing, Berseker.


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP THEM COMING:D**

* * *

The next day I felt like crap, my body was numb my stomach especially, dried blood was all over my face. I felt like I had a broken rib.

I landed on the cell floor and cried since I didn't have any strength to move my soar muscles at all. I cried for Erin, my parents who I haven't since in almost a month, my three older brothers who are probably worried sick about me. I began day dreaming any where else but here, I dreamed about graduating with my friends and becoming a veterinarian then stopped as my mind brought me to Berseker, my heart raced at the thought of him making me smile. My smile vanished as I heard footsteps, I leaned against the wall while hugging my legs to cover my breasts, and hopefully my feet covered my privates. Then two young predators came by my cell and talked while looking at me like a zoo animal.

They examined me one last time then began typing on the little box by my cell wall, a buzzing sound came from the box as they walked to me, before they reached my cell a cannon was fired from up stairs, making them jog toward the sound. I got up on my shaky legs and grabbed the bars for support, and pushed the cell door open. I started running to where I saw light. I came to a bright hallway when something pushed me making me fall, I turned and saw my rapist in green blood he looked like he had come from a battle and he seemed to be losing. With ease he flipped me on my stomach while piercing threw my skin with his nails trying to reach my spine. He was seconds away from ripping it out till a growl filled the air. It was Berseker in his hunting armor, Berseker charged him knocking him down to the floor, the perv pushed Berseker off but he landed on his feet. After another growl Berseker charged, the other predator swung his arm at Berseker but he grabbed his opponents arm and with he free fist punched him in the stomach making the perv knee down.

Berseker grabbed his head and smashed it against the wall hard breaking one of the aliens mandibles off and held his head straight. Then Berseker unleashed his blades and cut his head off.

He roared in victory and turned to me, his mask still as scary as ever. He walked to be and kneeled down his blades dripping with blood. He scanned my body then picked me up bride style, I was so happy I stared crying. "Berseker" I sobbed as he held me close to his warm chest. I forgot I was still naked making me blush and cover myself with my hands. He nudges his head with mine and he walked away with me, all that we need was a sunset as our background.

* * *

I woke up and felt tired, I looked down and saw I was wrapped in a fur blanket I had needles in my wrists, my rib cage was bandaged along with my head I had stitches on my lower back. I saw Berseker watching me, I slowly leaned against the wall of the bed a minute went by with us just staring my light blue ones never leaving his red ones. "Thank you" I said with a crack in my voice. "You fool" he said his mandibles moved around. I was close to tears "What do you want me to say" I asked my voice dry. He hit his fist on the counter startling me. "Please don't be mad" I said a tear running down my bruised face. "What did he do to you" he said breathing heavy. I hauled "Answer me Bella!" He yelled "He raped me okay!" I said releasing move tears, he grabbed a glass cylinder with blue liquid and threw it at the wall, glass flew everywhere "Berseker-" I was interrupted "How could you have been so stupid to fall into his hands" he hissed "He's just mad" I thought, I knew he was angry, I slowly grabbed his hand "Stay" I whispered. He looked at me, I slid to the side of the bed making room for him. "I feel more protected with you" I admitted. After a couple of seconds he pushed my hand away and left the room leaving me feeling pathetic.

* * *

"You up" Falconer whispered. I nodded and opened my eyes I haven't had any visitors in a week my only company was the healer, "How you feel" he asked, "I've had better days and you I haven't seen you in forever" I said sadly. "Good" he said "Why is your brother so pissed off" I askd him then told him what happened last week. "He cares for you" he said with a smile. I shrugged my shoulders "He has a hard time showing it" I said rubbing my elbow. "He mad Copper had intercourse with you" Falconer said. "So am I!" I yelled, "He jealous" Falconer said. "I was so scared when it happened he.." I stopped, then shook my head. "I'm sorry Bella you safe" he said with his many voices.

"Come to training area" he said. "Why?" I asked, "Keep your mind off things" he said. "What am I going to wear?" I asked crossing my arms. He looked around and grabbed a black tight skirt with grey like shorts under and a grey bikini top. "Friend made for you" he said placing them on my bed. "Thanks Falconer" I smiled as I watched him turn around, I quickly and carefully changed.

He then helped me get up and we walked his hand on my hip for support. My ribs were still covered but my head wasn't I walked slowly as my body was still tired but it felt good to walk again. We walked till we finally got to the training room it was huge like a gymnasium with seats, it reminded me of gymnastics class, there was a large mat in the middle, and weapons on the sides. Falconer sat me down I looked and saw Berseker fighting I gasped as he flipped and twisted in the air with his spear, he knocked the other guy on his feet then held the spear to his face. I grabbed my hurting side as Berseker looked up his friends who were slapping his shoulder reminding me of a football team slapping their star player, once he spotted me he walked away. I got up and went after him, Falconer watched us as he stepped on to the mat to prepare for his fight.

I followed Berseker to his room, he slammed the door but I caught it with my hand and walked in closing the door behind me. "You can't keep avoiding me" I said as he took his mask off, "Is that a challenge" he asked not looking at me. "What happened wasn't my fault the whole time I knew you'd come for me, i'm still terrified but block it out cause I know you'll protect me" I said walking toward him. "Was that before or after he raped you" he said making my blood boil, "Stop it!" I ordered him grabbing my head not wanting to remember anything that had happened with the crazy pyshopath. "I didn't protect you and those scars can prove it" he said ripping his chest armor off. "It was uncalled for" I said putting my hands to the side as he turned around. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him "Your my pleasure only, your little body has my name on it" he said touching my cheek. I felt my heart in my throat.

"Well maybe you should make it more clear" I said biting the side of my mouth. "You know if I did your body wouldn't be able to stand the pressure you'd be better off dead" he said purring. "Is that a challenge" I said resting my hands on his abs. "Pick on something your own size" he replied sending chills down my spine. I got goosebumps as he carefully placed a strong hand on my lower back. I grinned as he purred like a cat, his stomach vibrated. "You should get back to what ever you were doing before I came" I said walking away, then turned around "And for the record your mask scares the crap out of me" I said, then noticed for the first time ever he did something unusual he smiled.

* * *

**Any ideas for the next ch? Great! lol review them there a big help! I want to know what you guys would want to read, I dont want to put any of you to sleep!**


	11. Chapter 11

**My goal is the update everyday but i have soooo much homework so sorry if i dont! Enjoy ch.11...Omg i cant believe im that far :O P.s There is finally some Bella and Berseker alone time ;) and for those who asked what happened to the bowl guy he was apart of Copper/the perv's ground of bad bloods so he was killed when Berseker clan attacked them and lol im happy i made some of you laugh3.**

* * *

I clapped as Falconer showed me had to do one of the air twisting moves with his blades that made him look like a samurai fighter, "That looks hard" I said walking on to the mat, he shrugged his shoulders and I could swear he was blushing. "Can you teach me?" I asked crossing my legs, he shook his head making me frown. He motioned with his head behind me. I turned and saw Berseker walking with a guard. I had a funny idea "Oh so he'd have a problem with this" I said out loud as I grabbed Falconer's hands a placed them on my hips.

Falconer eyes widen like they didn't have a death wish. I giggled on purpose trying to toy with Berseker. I turned and saw Berseker looking at us, the guard he was with left. Falconer released me instantly and walked away prying his brother didn't take it out on him. Berseker grabbed my throat once he reached me and pinned me to the wall playfully. "Your games aren't fun" he said whispering in my ear. I gasped as he slid a hand over my left breast with his free hand. "I have something on you that none of my brothers do" he said his hot breath on my neck. "What's that" I said with a playful attitude. "I'm the only one that can get your heart beating like that" he said as he licked the skin right above my left boob where my heart would be. It made me stand on my toes and release a soft moan. "That sounds like music to my ears Bella" he said licking my jaw line as I kept my hands on the wall.

"You shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you" I said smiling. "Last time I checked you are my property" he said looking in my eyes while I rolled them. "Fight me" he said. "No no no" I shook my head as he grabbed my wrist and lead me back on mat. He let me go and said "Fight me guinea pig" he ordered. I turned and started running but he grabbed my waist from behind "Come on!" I said as he places me on the mat again. "Fight me" he ordered as he got ready on the other end of the mat. I got up and brushed my self off, without warning he charged me. I stepped back in shock unsure what to do, he swung at me. I ducked but his foot contacted with my upper back and I hit the floor hard. "Boom your dead princess" he said above me, I got up slowly and signed, he charged again without saying anything sending me flying into the wall I hit my head hard. I couldn't get up I felt paralyzed.

* * *

My eyes opened and I found my self in a bed, my shoulder against the wall. I turned to my side and saw Berseker he was asleep, the room was peaceful and quiet. My only escape was blocked by the wall so I had to go over him to get out. I pulled back the fur blankets carefully and slowly extended my hand so it was over him by his side. I was about to extended my leg went his eyes shot open and grabbed my waist and flipped me so I was under him. His hands on each side of my head and his long legs in each side of my hips "Leaving so soon?" He said purring. I was about to say something when I got a cramp. I grabbed my side in pain. "Oh god no" I screamed in my head.

Berseker scanned my body then said "I smell blood" I covered my eyes with my palms "Its already been a month and a half?!" I asked myself. "Berseker" I said uncovering my eyes that now had tears in them. "What is it" he demanded "I'm getting my period" I said softly, I was scared since I had no materials with me. I began crying as I held on my hip. Berseker titled his head. I crawled from under him and slid on to the wall in pain. I wasn't crying for my period but the fact he had no idea what I was talking about and I felt my blood dripping. Berseker got up then walked and opened a cabinet, he grabbed a metal first ad kit looking thing, then slid it toward me and some brown shorts before he left the room. I grabbed the box and saw medical bandages, cylinders with the blue liquid then in the corner what looked like a tampon. I gasped and grabbed it. After putting it in, and placed my my new shorts under my skirt I picking up the bloody shorts and placed them in the box for now.

I wiped my tears away as Berseker entered the room "How did you um" I said not finding the words "I have females on the ship and they go threw they're menstrual cycles as well" he said. I signed as I sat on his bed, he came and pushed me so I landed flat. "To bad" he said hovering over me as he circled my stomach with his finger "We could have had so much fun" he purred once again. "Lucky me" I said teasing him.

He raised a eye brow as he laid next to me, he played with my hair. I shut my eyes tightly as the cramps came back. I went on my side so I was facing him. "Where did you get this" I said touching the scar on his muscular shoulder "The same day I became the youngest to have ever killed a ultimate prey many died trying to fight them" he said proudly "What animal is it" I asked "Hard meat" he said "How do you say it in your language?" I asked "Kainde Amedha" he announced. I nodded while trying to say it but failed. He rolled his eyes at my attempt. I touched his dreadlocks, it was so different from mine. Berseker pulled me so I was on top of him "Are you afraid of me?" He asked cupping my cheek. I shrugged my shoulder "Good" he said pushing me off him and on to the bed as he got up

"Leave I have to shower" he said then turned his head "Un less your willing to join" he said with a smirk. I got up and walked to the door "I'll pass thanks" I said walking out, then leaned my back against the closed door while hitting my forehead with my hand, I had forget my shorts and more materials for my monthly friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys soo I've reread some of my work and Im sorry if some words are spelled wrong I try to proof read it some words I dont catch so sorry about that! This ch has some interesting things so beware;)**

* * *

"Hunting?" I asked Berseker as he put on his armor on underneath what looked like a black net on his stomach. "Like I said guinea pig I'm going hunting" he said as I sat on his bed.

"You can't just leave me here alone" I complained "You won't be alone my bird brain of a brother will be here to watch you, since you two have been spending much time together it'll be fine" he said, "He's name is Falconer" I said rolling my eyes. "I'm well aware you fool" he said rudely. "Are you gonna miss me" I asked with a grin.

Berseker got up and walked toward me, I laid down as he towered over me. He laughed as he watched me swallow hard, his deep laughter sending chills down my back. His cupped my boney hips with his hands roughly, "What would I miss out on" he asked titling his head. "What I don't entertain you like your slaves" I said with angry, he snorted "Please you don't come close" and with that he let me go and went back to putting his weapons on. My chest hurt, I couldn't believe he said that, I have feelings for him and here he is talking about some slaves that he finds more appealing then me, but I knew it was because we never had intercourse. "Then why did you invite me here you're wasting your time with me go with your amazing slaves" I said while getting up.

"Last time I checked you invited your self in" he said with his back facing me. I saw many human spines attached to his back, I blinked back tears that threated to fall. He was hurting me so bad and he didn't seem to care at all. I watched with sadness in my eyes as he placed his cannon on his firm shoulder. I bit my lip and walked out of his room due to my tears that now rolled down my cheeks.

* * *

I was nervous when Falconer told me that I had to serve the food again since Berseker was leaving everyone had to come together, I was scared of what kind of party they'll do once he comes back. I had to go in the grand room before hand to place all the main courses on the table, I saw the slaves on the stage with a guard watching them. I stopped from time to time to watch them practice, they actually looked a little happy since the only time they were out of their chains or bathed is when they had to perform. The guard barked at me forcing me to get back to placing huge pieces of raw meat down on the huge tables.

* * *

The banging of the drums echoed the room, I watched Berseker enter the room with his helmet under his armpit. His pack growled and roared with excitement and pride for their leader. I pretended the bastard wasn't there, he walked and sat with his brothers and slaves. I wasn't paying attention to were I was going the only thing I knew was that I was going toward the back, I suddenly got a cramp making me stop and lean on my side, but some one bummed into me causing me to drop the appetizers on the floor lucky the music was loud enough so no one hear the bang when the tray hit the floor.

My stomach pain was to great, I grabbed my side. "Come on my period ended" I yelled in my ear. I turned hoping Berseker would notice and help me but he was to busy with his slave girl who was whispering in his ear. I looked down in shame. Forgetting about the stupid appetizers I walked out the grand room with tears, I walked a couple of steps when the massive doors opened. The person grabbed my waist from behind, "Guinea pig" he whispered. "Go away" I said softly.

He twisted me around and I met with Berseker's chest armor. I exhaled loudly, he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "Princess has a harsh tongue" he said his eyes piercing into my soul. "You should go so your not wasting your last day with me like you said I can't compare to your whore friends" I said a tear running down. He titled his head, "I want to show you what you'll miss" I said walking toward his room. Once I started walking I heard his foot steps.

When we got to his room I laid down on his soft bed and grabbed his arm taking him with me. "I don't want you to go" I said sadly. "I'll be back in 5 weeks max" he announced. "But..I feel more protected with you" I said He purred as I pulled my hair from it's bun. He slid a hand over my chest, "Berseker" I moaned. "No" he said "But I want your last hours to be with me" I said sadly. "Beg" he said licking my jaw line. I hated his games but I trusted him and craved him. "Please Berseker" I said with a puppy dog face.

"Please what sweetheart" he asked placing each hand on the side of my head. "Please I need you" I said. "Where" he said scanning my face. "In me" I added another moan encouraging him. He let out a loud roar over powering the drums. I looked at him as he took off his armor and weapons leaving him in the leather cloth cover up. "Hope this hurt" he laughed as he began stripping me down.

As I reached my climax I arched my back and chest. He grabbed my lower back and pulled me toward him, he opened his mouth and with his sharp teeth bit my neck and tugged his nails into my back clamming I was his property now. I gasped and grabbed the fur sheets, I let out a cry. He purred trying to claim me down as he continued.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in pain, I was covered in fur blankets and I saw my clothes on the floor. Events from last night flashed back making me smile. But my smile vanished quickly as I looked around and saw I was alone and knew Berseker had left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch.13 I cant believe im saying that:O**

* * *

After bathing and dressing I went back to Berseker's room, I looked around and touched everything I could. I smiled as I saw the skulls on his wall, a creature with a banana like head stood out to me. The door swung open and I saw a female slave. She looked at me with a emotionless face, she looked around and curled her hand into a fist. "Berseker's gone" I said not showing how sad I really was. She looked depressed and left the room.

"What did she want?" I asked myself as I signed and walked to the training room, last night was amazing even thought it was my first time doing it with my approval of course, I shivered at the thought of the perv. Berseker wasn't gentle but I didn't care I was happy. But now he was gone off to hunt.

I would be lying if I didn't say I missed home. Not being on the earth for two mouths makes you homesick. I rubbed my neck where Berseker bit me, it was swollen and puffy. "Boo" said a recorded voice. I didn't look back only smiled and said "Hey Falconer", he then walked beside me. It was silence for a while till I asked "How was the party". He as silence almost thinking of what to say, "Great" he said a little uneasy. "What's wrong" I said as I stopped walking. Falconer did the same and then lifted his hand and touched the bit mark. "That problem" he told me. I turned red "How did you know" I questioned. "Brother roared warning to back off" he explained. I rubbed my forehead. "Be careful" he warned me. I squinted my eyes "Why?", he laughed.

"Berseker is what humans call 'player' don't want to see get hurt" he said putting a hand on my shoulder. I bit my lip and signed "Thanks but that's not going to erase anything that happened last night" I said crossing my arm. Falconer shrugged his shoulder "I mean give your brother some respect he can't be that bad" I told him. "You funny" he said as he began walking again. I raised a eyebrow and followed, I saw Tracker shouting at the younger badbloods that were on the mat. Tracker turned and saw us then smirked as he walked toward me.

"How are we this morning" he asked me. "Does everyone know!" I asked a little annoyed. "Berseker made it very clear when he roared to everyone that he wasn't to be disturbed and you weren't present at the time so the pieces fit together" he said as he placed his hands behind his back. I was embarrassed, "What does my little brother see in weak humans I wonder" he asked looking in my eyes. I shifted my weight on one hip.

"Make your self useful and clean the weapons on the wall" Tracker said as he turned his head to his students. "But" I said "You can clean the whole room" he barked.

My eyes widened "I can't do this!" I announced standing my ground. "But you can do my brother" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and looked at Falconer who I noticed took his mask off "Don't be jealous cause your not getting any action" with that I walked away proudly with Falconer's laugh following me, Falconer grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. I was about to ask questions but saw he couldn't respond so I shut my lips.

He lead me toward the back of the massive ship, my eyes widened their was a huge glass window that showed space, I released that the whole time I've been here I haven't seen it but now I was seeing millions of stars. I've never been in this part of the ship, "Wow" that was all I could say, I saw stars of different colors, galaxies, and even black holes were so close. I only seen this stuff on the science channel on a t.v screen.

Lucky the ship was moving slow so I could capture the sights before me. Falconer was so nice that he showed me this, he was like a brother. I turned around and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly "Thanks Falconer it really helps me keep my mind off things" I said smiling as he rubbed my head.

* * *

All day I've been asking my self if what last happened last night was a mistake. My fingers were like raisins from cleaning the training room with their cleaning supplies. Tracker suddenly came while I was on my hands and knees cleaning the floor, he was with his students, he barked orders at them. They began walking on to the mat not paying any attention to me what so ever.

I didn't notice Tracker came by me and kick me in the stomach making me fall to my side "Oops didn't see you there" he said as he went around me. I tried hard to ignore him since Berseker wasn't here I was on thin ice. I got up and put the cleaning supplies back in the corner. I was about to walk toward them when a red siren flashed through the room. Tracker began running along with his students out the doors.

I looked around, I covered my ears the siren was crazy loud I began running but I fell. It felt like the ship was crashing, the pressure was extreme. My ears popped plus were hurting from the loud siren, my chest tightened, and my head hurt. I let out a scream as the pressure increased. It finally stopped. But then a crash sound filled the air as the ship shook. My heart thumped in my head, I slowly rose to my feet which were now trembling.

I ran to the main control room and saw everyone was in here. "Falconer what happened" I asked as I walked to him. "We crashed" he told me as other hunts brushed past us. "Where?" I whispered, he grabbed my arm gently and we started walking toward the exist along with the rest of the predators. He opened the door making me alittle uneasy. I gasped as I saw the sight before me we where on the ground but not just any ground but earth.


	14. Chapter 14

I grabbed my head and shook it trying to wake my self from this amazing dream of being on earth. Falconer grabbed my shoulder making me place my hands to my sides and look up at him. "How did we crash" I asked not trying to sound to happy about coming back home. "Attacked" he announced looking around.

I took a deep cold breath in, the fresh air filled my lungs. I had a feeling the seasons were changing and fall was right around the corner which meant my birthday! "Can't you call Berseker to come pick you up" I asked as looked around me and only saw woods. He didn't respond causing me to turn back to look up at him. He held his head down, he looked sad. I bit my lip as I began thinking about if it was something I had said then I exhaled. It was because I said 'you' and not 'us'. "Falconer" I whispered.

He shook his head "Berseker here" he said looking up at me. "Earth?" I questioned. He nodded making me angry "I thought when he said hunting he meant hard meats not people!" I yelled the last part. He began typing on his wrist devise then suddenly his bird devise on his shoulder started clicking then flew from his shoulder. I stood there amazed as the black bird thing flew in the distance. Tracker came our way, it's been a long time since I've seen his tusked mask on him. "Is the ship working" I asked him. "If it was do you think I'd be standing on this piece of garbage known as earth" he said curling his fists. I looked around him and saw the ship on its side, smoke coming from one of the wings."Where's everyone" I questioned "Dead or trapped somewhere in the ship" he said calmly.

"Then why are we standing here, we have to help them" I said stepping forward. Tracker grabbed the back of my tube top and pulled me back. "No" he said. "How could you sink so low there's someone in there probably minutes away from dying and your just standing here like nothings wrong so don't be hating on my planet when your the biggest piece of trash here!" I screamed. The air grow silent not even the wind dared to blow. Tracker finally said "Your voice aggravates me" and walked away. I was about to scream on the top of my lungs when Tracker stared clicking on his wrist devise. Falconer grabbed my upper arm and took off running. I run along confused as Tracker followed and clicked a final button then a explosion came from the ship sending me flying in the air.

* * *

I was on the ground coughing, thick smoke made my eyes water. The heat from the explosion bit at my skin. I got up using all fours, I cracked my back and looked around. "Falconer!" I shouted. There was dead silence, "Great i'm lost" I took my self as I began coughing some more. I placed a hand over my mouth to block the smoke. Did they really just destroy the ship, and kill all those people! Tracker discussed me I've lived with all them for almost two months, they didn't deserve to die like that. I walked in a direction that would hopefully take me out of this fire fog. Once my vision cleared I began looking for Falconer or even Tracker.

I looked around and called for them again. It felt good to walk on the ground, and to breath air without a tube up my nose. I heard the snapping of twigs making me freeze. "Stop!" Said a mans voice. I gasped and watched as a man in military clothes and a gun in his hands aiming at me. "Who are you" he asked as he cautiously walked toward me. "Im-im Bella" I managed to say. He looked at me from head to toe, "Have you seen my men" he questioned. "What men" I said stepping back. "My soldiers have been attacked and killed by a alien, i'm hunting him" he announced. I only nodded, I was happy to see another human being. I knocked my self out of my thought and realized he was talking about Berseker then said "Im sorry" breaking the silence. He lowered his gun "Are you alone". I looked at him with a puzzled look "Oh um yes I can't find my friends" I said sounding sad.

"Come you look tired" he said with a smile. A blue cannon fire blasted the tree next to us. Sparks flew everywhere, I screamed, the military man grabbed my arm and we ran. I followed along but I really wanted to stop, the trees above us shook. Suddenly my feet stopped, I looked down and saw I was stuck in mud. The man stopped, "Go I'll be fine" I yelled. He hesitated "No you'll be killed" he said as he ran to me and grabbed my shaky hand and tried to pull me out.

"Its no use you have to go with out me" I said. He looked behind me with wide eyes as I heard a thump. With every step backward he took, I heard a heavy one moving forward, he turned then ran. I signed as I heard clicking sounds behind me.

"Berseker" I said biting my lip to keep me from smiling. "Yes sweetheart" he said as he wrapped his long arms around my waist from behind. His chin rested on my shoulder, "Miss me princess" he whispered in my ear making me nervous. He unhooked his arms from my waist and walked in front of me, he had his mask on.

He was still as muscular as ever. He grabbed my chin "I've seen this before" he joked as he rubbed my cheek. "Funny" I said smiling as I rubbed my arms from the cold wind that ran by. He purred as he grabbed my hips and pulled me out. "I leave for two days and my ship is attacked and crashed, either that or your looking for round two" he said laughing deeply as I let my mouth hanged. Next he touched the bit mark on my neck, I was happy to see him my heart was racing.

He suddenly pinned me to a tree by the throat I wrapped his wrist with my hands with confusion, he squeezed his grip as my feet dangled in mid air "What-what are you doing" I said a little scared. He cocked his head in that oh so familiar way. He then released me "Making sure you don't think i'm getting soft guinea pig" he said rubbing my stomach with his finger nail that could cut my skin like a knife threw butter. I exhaled the breath I was hiding as he turned around and began walking away.

* * *

**What do you think?! REVIEW:D**


	15. Chapter 15

The night was ink black, the half moon that was hiding behind the tall trees was my only light source. The three brothers reunited and were talking in the distance, Berseker still haven't finished his hunt meaning Tracker and Falconer had to wait to leave on the ship until Berseker was finished.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back with them. My chest hurt as I fought to decide what to do, I brushed my hair that had grown longer over the months with my fingers pulling the clumps out. I watched as Berseker turned invisible he then out of the blue triped me knocking me off my feet. His deep laughed made me pissed.

I rubbed my lower back and signed "God forbid him ever getting a bit softer" I said to my self as Tracker and Falconer headed toward me. Falconers bird like devise flew from above the trees and on to his shoulder. He then tapped on his wrist devise, I grabbed my aching stomach with one hand I was starving!, I got up off the hard dirty ground and walked to Falconer. "Hey" I said quietly as Falconer looked up at me from his arm. "I'm hungry" I explained, he turned to Tracker a little unsure what to say but Tracker just turned the opposite way causing him to pause. "Come" Falconer finally said as he began leading the way deeper into the woods.

I tripled a couple of times over logs or even my own two feet due to the dark, Falconer stop and scanned the bushes that were in our way with his mask then pointed to one of them "Safe food" he said with his many recorded voices. I squinted my eyes and saw some berries attached to the bush he was pointing to. I walked and picked one off making the bush shake a little "Are you sure" I asked as I brought the berry in front of my eyes making me see cross eyed. I blinked trying to get a better vision, "Si good" he said as he picked a berry making the bush move forward from his pull and when he released it, it swung backward hitting the bush next to it hard.

I grinned as I took the berry from his yellow palm and ate it, it was good. The berries liquefied my dry mouth I then discovered it was a blueberry after I ate some more I stopped and looked at Falconer "I'm done" I smiled. A owl flew over head, Falconer started walking again I quickly followed behind. We came to what looked like a abandoned camping ground, the moon looked somehow brighter if that was possible. A huge tree faced the moon, the moon made its green leaves look black and gray. I walked toward it as if it was calling me.

I touched its rough bark knowing there was no way I could climb this. As if Falconer read my mind he scooped me from the back and placed me over his shoulder "Like old times" I giggled. He to laughed with his real voice and climbed with ease onto a large branch. He placed me down beside him so I was by the trunk of the tree to support me while he was exposed to the outside. I gasped at the beautiful sight, I felt like I could see the earth curve we were so high! The only thing I could see were trees, and I finally saw the whole half moon. I rested my head his shoulder, "Thank you Falconer your the best" I whispered. He purred softly, I hugged his side he hugged my shoulder with one arm, enjoying the view.

I let go of him when a gun shot was fired sending Falconer falling to the ground. I screamed as I saw him looking up at me his body hit the ground with a thump. He was alive but looked paralyzed. His chest moved up and down "Falconer!" I yelled. I covered my mouth as I saw the same military guy that I ran into yesterday with two other military men walking to Falconer with guns in their hands.

The one I was familiar with had a net in his hands. I guess they didn't see me, I froze as I watched them placed my friend in the net "Come on guys lets take him back" said the military man. This two other friends nodded "Got it boss" and dragged his body. I shook my head, "Falconer!" I yelled. I didnt get a reply only a coyote howling at the moon. I looked around unsure what to do, "Berseker" I screamed then waited a while before yelled his name again, I lowered my head.

"What do you want i'm busy princess, you scared my prey away" said a voice in front of me, I didn't look up. "Fine guinea pig you can stay up here the rest of the night" he threatened. I looked up as tears ran down my eyes. He cocked his head, he walked toward me.

"Why are you alone" he said as he pushed me into the tree trunk. I couldn't find the words, "If you don't answer me I will make you scream and not from pleasure" he said as he hit the tree with his fist, inches away from my skull. "Falconer w-was captured" I said breathing hard. Berseker looked up at the sky.

"By who" he questioned. "It was the same military man that I was with when I first arrived and his friends" I explained "That fucken idiot" he mumbled. "We need to find him" I told him. "Why do you care so much" he questioned "Why wouldn't I, I'd be concerned if it was you or even Tracker" I said. "My little Bella coming to my rescue" he said purring as he slid a hand down my breast and on to my hip.

"There goes your little heart again" he said making me blush. "Lets go" I said trying to escape the awkwardness. "How am I suppose to get down" I asked as he prepared to jump. "Not my problem" he said as he jumped and landed on his feet. "Help me" I begged as I walked on the branch slowly. "Jump" he said looking up at me. "What?!" I yelled.

He roared not wanting to repeat him self. I sat on the edge of branch, I took a deep breath and jumped as a tear ran from my eye.


	16. Chapter 16

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS(:**

* * *

I fell into two strong arms. My tightly shut eyes opened, "Welcome to hell" Berseker joked. I exhaled wiping my tears he suddenly dropped me on to the floor as he placed his hands to his side. My tail bone hit the ground hard, he then grabbed my arm and with one pull I was on my feet. We walked as I shivered, the wind blew wildly that it pushed my hair of my shoulders and into my face. I didn't notice that I leaned on to Berseker's arm for warmed, he surprising didn't push me off. His wrist devise blinked causing him to look at it, Tracker appeared in front of us.

"That brother of ours is a embarrassment to even be called a bad blood" he said walking to Berseker as I stood up straight "He's sending a panic signal so he's not completely unless" Berseker told him. "Lets go find him" I said stepping in between them. Tracker nodded and waited for Berseker to lead the way.

* * *

I walked as the two predators scanned the area with their eyes, we were getting close to a city I could smell the pollution in the air and cars beeping. We were finally out of the woods, I saw the tips of the tall and bright skyscrapers that were in the distance. I saw many people in groups walking around in the dark, I can't remember the last time I saw tall buildings like these. Tracker and his brother gave eachother a simple nod then Tracker was off into the direction of the city. "Hurry up" Berseker ordered as he walked. "We should spilt up so we can cover more ground" I suggested. Berseker turned and looked at me as if I'd said the stupidest thing he's ever heard "You have 'rape me' written all over you" he said turning back around "What's that suppose to mean" I hissed.

"Let me put it this way if you don't want me to kill you, you'll stop asking questions" he said not looking back. "Your bluffing" I signed "Thats what my father thought before I ran my spear through his heart" he said. "Well...um I-I hope we find your brother" I said a little nervous.

Berseker ignored me. Berseker and I carefully walked though the city trying not to get spotted, we stopped as we reached the end of a dark ally, he turned and walked to me. I watched as he grabbed my arm "What are you doing" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"Get on"

"Excuse me?"

"Get on princess" he said pausing between every word. I walked behind him and signed "Lower" I told him. He lowered his knees, I smiled and carefully climbed on his back, my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his stomach. "Why am I doing this?" I asked him as I felt his dreadlocks pressing into my chest.

"My God its like Falconer's still here" he mumbled. With out warning he jumped up. I screamed and pushed my nails into his shoulder, he landed on the roof. I jumped off and yelled "A 'hey were gonna jump 100 feet in the air' would have been nice!" He grabbed my throat then roared in my face. The pain in my throat was to much that I began crying. He watched my tears like they were nothing, then released me. "Hes under the building" Berseker announced as he walked to the door that leads in side the building I saved my breath and just nodded.

* * *

We walked down the many stairs that were in our way, the ceiling lights were off except for one that flickered. The place looked like an old hospital it had multiple rooms and offices. Once we got down to the three floor we hear footsteps, Berseker turned on his three doted red laser. A military man came running from the corner armed and ready to shoot but Berseker shot him with his cannon, I turned my head as it went through the guys body. Berseker motioned me to follow, I sadly went around the poor mans body.

"You said you weren't going to hurt anyone!" I stated "I say I wasn't going to kill you and right know i'm having second thoughts" he said as his laser vanished, hes red dipped dreadlocks faced me. "You still said it" I said as we went down the large hallway "I say many things" he said back. It was crazy cold in there I felt my self shaking, my bare legs covered with goose bumps. I looked around for some clothes and saw a white lab coat through the glass of a office. I walked and placed my hand on the yellow knob when Berseker slammed his hand on the door startling me, "Guinea pig lost her way" he said. I lost my words as I looked at the boney lower jaw attached to his mask, I opened my mouth then said "I'm cold I need to get the lab coat" my eyes met with his black masked ones, I noticed that I could see my refection in them.

He looked in the glass when suddenly something came crashing through it sending glass flying in different directions. I fell backward, I then looked at the thing that attached Berseker, I looked hard and saw it was a predator but he was way smaller in height and skinnier.

I saw he to had a cannon on his shoulder but it was a different style. He was on top of Berseker holding him by the neck. Berseker grabbed the nameless aliens throat and flipped him so that he was on top, the new predators skull hit the ground hard. ~Ah Arrow long time no see old friend~ Berseker said in his native language. ~ You coward~ the other predator said as he began fighting to get him off, Berseker grabbed the aliens head and swung it at the glass window that lead to a waiting room, the blow make the window crack. Berseker then used his wrist blades and pulled the predators mask off.

He was different hes mandibles were much smaller, his yellow face was smaller and he had thick eyebrows. ~ Now is that a way to behave to such a powerfull hunter?~ Berseker growled.~ My people will never stop looking for you until we kill you~ the other one said in his native tongue, his yellow eyes locked on Berseker ~Let this be a lesson, you cant kill a bad blood~ Berseker said then injected his finger nails into the predator's throat, green gushed out and ran down the smaller predator's collar bone. Berseker then ripped the bleeding aliens heart out with his other hand.

I covered my mouth as I watched him hold the heart up proudly in the air while roaring in satisfaction. I was terrified, I watched silently as he threw the heart on the ground and looked up at me. I looked at him with wide eyes, he chuckled as he approached me. His masked eyes locked onto mine, preventing me from running away which I desperately wanted to do. Berseker stalked toward me with his chest out, I backed in to a wall making my fast heart beat vibrate against my rib cage. "Scared yet sweetheart" he asked, I grew slient the only noise was the green blood that dripped from his claws and hit the ground. His body barely touching mine, "Ye..s" I said with a crack in my voice.

His shoulders shook as he laughed out loud, I frowned as I held my head down. I then slid away from him, he grabbed my shoulder tightly "And where do you think your going?" He asked with his deep voice, "I refuse to be laughed at" I replied. "Its funny how you think you can tell me what to do" he said. I shrugged my shoulders and walked away, as I walked around the dead alien I slipped on the blood I shut my eyes as I was inches away from landing on the dead body when Berseker caught me by the arm.

"You are such a sorry creature" he hissed. I signed as he scanned the area and headed toward more stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

A loud thump echoed the hallway I looked up at the ceiling which shook a bit, it sounded like it was coming from the roof. "What was that?" I asked Berseker who ignored me I continued to observe the ceiling which caused me to bump into him. He turned his head toward me, I quickly looked away from his glance. I looked a head and saw a white door in the corner "He must be in there" I thought. I was planning on walking when Berseker grabbed my hand. "What?" I questioned "Your a very stupid species aren't you" he said annoyed.

With his free hand he grabbed a white powdery substance from his belt and flicked it at the door, then red lasers appeared, they infested the doorcovering every corner. "Great how are supposed to get it?" I whispered. He tugged my hand which he was still holding, we walked a couple of feet from the door. I stood there waiting for his plan. He saw me looking at him so he looked up, I did the same and saw a vent. "No way" I protested shaking my head sending my curls off my shoulders. While I was disagreeing with the idea Berseker simply stretched out his arm and pulled the vent covering off then threw it on the floor.

"Why can't you just blast the door open" I said

"Since im going to check out the area and your going through the vent why waste the time and alarm the other humans to attack"

"So your saying I can't fight?"

"I'm not saying, I know and trust me" he looked at me then continued "You cant fight".

"Why are you leaving anyway"

"To see if there's anymore blooded hunters"

"Blooded hunters?"

"The law followers of the hunt, climb" he ordered, I froze then began jumping my hands reached for the opening but still couldn't get to the vent "You are useless" he said. He grabbed my tube top by the back and lifted me trying to get me to the vent but my top come off over my head. I gasped, "Berseker!" I shouted as I fell to the ground. I hugged my chest and looked angry at him, he laughed as he saw the top in his hands.

"Give it" I said using only my feet to stand up keeping my breasts covered. He looked at the tube top and said "Reach for it". I narrowed my eyes brows I was furious. "Come on!" I yelled stumping my foot on the ground. "I guess I'll keep it" he said looking at the tube top then at me. I signed as he held it top inches from my face "Relax Bella he's seen you before" I told myself. After a minute I lowered my arms, he titled his head purring. I ripped the top from his hands and turned around. I quickly put it back on, "Damn pervert" I mumbled making him chuckle deeply. His stupid purring made my chest tighten, I turned back around "What should I do once i'm in the vent" I questioned. "Sit" he said. "Im suppose to sit in vent till you come back?!" I said making my small hands into fists.

"I can't risk you being spot" he said looking at the ceiling vent, I raised a brow and nodded. Berseker grabbed my waist and pulled me up, I grabbed the vent and pulled my self in. I sat on the edge so my feet dangled through the opening. "Im in" I told Berseker, "Im well aware princess" he said back. I pulled my feet in, then landed on my stomach, the cold metal made me shiver sightly. I popped my head out the opening "What am I gonna do now?" I asked placing my chin on my metal. "You'll stay there or I'll make you regret it" he said as he placed the covering back on making my vision dark. I listened as his foot steps grew softer then disappeared, I looked around the vent it was like a square metal tube.

* * *

I grew bored after a couple of minutes that I started sliding forward going deeper into the vent. There was no light at all so I had no clue were I was going, I had to stop since the cool surface made my thighs numb.I saw a light coming from the corner, I blinked a coupe of times thinking my mind was playing tricks on me. But the light was still there, I slid toward it, my arms scraped against the bolts that were attached to the vent. Once I reached the light I opened the vent covering then placed it behind me, inside was Falconer on a bed. His armor and mask was striped off. He had many wires in his arms and his head. I looked around and saw the military men working on computers, Falconer was alive but was asleep I gasped as I saw them insert a needle in his thick skin.

After a while the men left the room, "Falconer" I whispered but he didn't move a muscle. His eyes were shut making me nervous, I double checked the area and stuck my feet out. I placed my hands on each side of the vent and jumped, I landed on my feet beside the bed. "Falconer" I whispered, his mandibles were tucked inside his mouth. I softly touched his shoulder with my hand then shook lightly, he still didn't move. I pulled all the wires from his body as fast as I could, "Please wake up" I said quietly as I saw the places on his skin were the wires once were began to bleed. I noticed some computers flicking, once the wires out of his body. Falconer's golden eyes shoot open and looked at me. I smiled "Hey" he looked around his mandibles moved slowly, "Your going to be ok" I said.

He slowly rose from the bed, I held my hands out just in case he fell forward. He placed a arm over my shoulder, I grabbed his waist and hugged him making him pur. I lead him toward the door. I opened the door and looked out and saw no one, "Come on" I said as we walked out into the hall. I saw another door on the other end of the wall, I heard voices making me scared that we'd get caught. Falconer nudged me to keep going.

* * *

Falconer limped the way across the hallway and up the stairs. Once we came to the three floor I was tired of holding his weight on my shoulder. Falconer kept his head down seeing he didn't have the energy to hold it up. I heard heavy foot steps coming our way, Falconer didn't seem to notice.

Two small predators appeared a couple of feet in front of us, my eyes widened. Falconer looked up as he felt me stop, he growled as the three doted laser was placed on his chest. "No!" I screamed as the predator's cannon was fired.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know(:**


	18. Chapter 18

The cannon never hit Falconer but hit something else, green blood splashed on my face making me scream. I looked up and saw a out line of a predator since it was camouflaged, it's invisibility cover was sparkling since there was a hole in the owners chest.

I watched as he fell to his knees, I cupped my mouth with my hand in shock who was that? His camouflage disappeared, tears formed in my eyes as the alien fell to the ground its face landed on the side and I saw his mask, it had tusks on it. Falconer growled sadly as he slouched, his body was sore. The two predators looked at us me in particular. I was scared Falconer was too weak to fight meaning he could end up like Tracker who was now dead.

I wanted to go to Tracker's side but I couldn't leave Falconer he'd probably fall to the ground. The smaller predators talked to each other, one of them walked toward us. Falconer squeezed my shoulder, then the predator looked at me. Next he grabbed my throat and pulled me away from Falconer making him fall to the wall for support. The predator examined my skull, he turned my head side to side. He made clicking sounds, my tears slid down my face as I saw Tracker regretting ever being mean to him.

I felt guilty my chest hurt as I apologized to him mentally. I wasn't paying attention to the predator who was studying my skull till I felt the pressure on my throat disappear as he let me go. I was curious to why he didn't kill me or Falconer, the other predator walked toward Trackers dead body. I noticed they both had a 'X' engraved on their sliver masks on the forehead. The male grabbed Tracker by the dreadlocks holding his head out. He then cut his head off with his two blades, I shut my eyes in horror. I could hear Falconer roaring with his remaining strength, this could not be happening. I reopened my eyes cautiously and gagged at Trackers head less body, there was too much blood for my stomach to handle. The predator that looked at my skull was still in front of me, "Get the fuck out of my way!" I yelled at him. He looked at me for a while.

I discovered his mask was cracked from under the eye all the way across to the jawline. He then turned and walked to Falconer who was leaning on the wall, his mandibles twitched as his eyes meet Trackers body. He then turned to me, his yellow eyes looked watery, they shinned in the ceiling light. I looked at the predator who cut Trackers head off and saw he had short hair that came up to his shoulders unlike the one with a crack on his mask that was up to his mid back an inch shorter then Berseker's but two inches longer then Falconer's. The short haired one grabbed Falconer by the arm and dragged him, in his other hand was Trackers head. The one with the crack on his mask looked at me again, he typed on his wrist devise then camouflaged, his cover up looked watery.

He did something unexpectedly, he flashed yellow eyes at me for a split second then when after his companion. I ran to Trackers body and cried a little, Tracker wasn't my favorite out of the brothers but I didn't want him to die, I got up and ran after Falconer hoping he didn't have the same faith. As I ran in the dark a hand grabbed my mouth and pulled me in a corner. I turned and saw it was the man I saw when I came back to earth. "Do I know you?!" He asked looking in my eyes with his hazy ones. "I'm Bella, now please I have to go" I said stepping back. He grabbed my arm lightly, "What are you doing here it's a secret government lab no one must be here" he said.

"I get it, I need to find my friends and leave"

"There's more, who else is here"

I didn't reply, he in return pulled me with him, we came to the same door that had the lasers over it "How did the lasers appear?" The man said as he entered a pin on the keyboard devise on the wall and walked into the room. It was the same room Falconer was once in, "Did your friend happen to be the alien we were researching" he said shutting the door. I shook my head "I saw you with him Bella don't act stupid" he threatened. "I want to leave" I commended "Not till you answer how you know these extraterrestrial beings" he said crossing his arms. I shook my head."I don't know what your talking about"

"Fine be like that" he said then went to the computers and started typing on the key board. "I need to leave" I said through my teeth as I began looking around. "It's General Jones but you may call me Kurt".

"Do I look like I give a horses ass I need to leave now!".

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed a green cloth from his pocket and made his way toward me, he started wiping my face off slowly and gently. He paid close attention to my face, "You don't know them yet you have their blood on you" he said shaking his head. After he wiped the blood off he went back to his typing.

* * *

I was in the room for almost half an hour when I heard footsteps. I looked at Kurt who was on his computer clicking on the mouse. The door bushed open, a siren went off. I jumped from my spot on the wall, Kurt looked at the door he grabbed his pistol that was on the table in both hands and jumped in front of me, then in the door way revealed a very pissed off Berseker. He roared as he walked to Kurt, Kurt shoot the pistol at Berseker but it bounced off his chest armor, Berseker smacked the gun out of Kurt's hand ones he was in reach. He grabbed Kurt's green shirt and swung him at the wall, Berseker walked toward Kurt ignoring me.

He slapped Kurt around causing him to split blood, Berseker grabbed his arm and turned it back so far you could hear it pop from it's socket. I walked backward to the bed so my hand rested on the edge of it, I knew there was no use in stopping him, I had a feeling he must have seen Tracker. Kurt screamed as he grabbed his arm, I couldn't take it seeing someone getting killed. "Berseker stop!" I yelled.

He turned and extended his arm out and shoot out two small blades from his wrist, I gasped as they shoot into my shoulder. I screamed as I slid down aside the bed in pain, I held my shoulder I could feel the blood rushing out. I saw in the corner of my eye as Berseker snapped Kurt's neck.


	19. Chapter 19

**And now back to the Berseker and Bella "love hate relationship"(;**

* * *

Berseker dropped Kurt on to the tile floor like a rage doll, my breathing increased as I held my numb shoulder. Berseker turned toward me causing me to hold my breath as tears ran from my eyes, "Well well what do we have here" he said as he crouched in front of me. "Ah yes a little human girl that doesn't listen when she's told a simple order" he said as he looked at the blades in my shoulder. I opened my dry mouth but closed it as I felt more warm blood slid from my cut and down my shaky arm, my tears made my cheeks itch but I didn't dare make a sudden move. He grabbed my chin making me look up at him.

"My older brother's dead and my little one's captured by blooded hunters all because you tried to be a somebody" Berseker told me, his breath hot on my face. "I'm sorr-ry" I said softly, "Sorry isn't going to bring my brother back to life now is it sweetheart" he said placing a firm grip the blades then ripped them out of my body. I screamed as I grabbed his wrist in a death grip, I was reaching my breaking point that I started crying some more, Berseker snorted then said "Your tears mean nothing to me" "I-I ha..te you" I tried to say, Berseker started to chuckle at my words "You didn't seem to hate me that night I made love to you" he said. "I hate you, I hate you so much!" I yelled in his face as I sat up a inch but my shoulder prohibited me making me lean back on the bed. I noticed the sirens finally stopped making the room dead silent. I was getting light headed, I was losing to much blood.

My eyelids grew heavy, Berseker still watched my every move. I released Berseker's wrist and placed a hand on my shoulder hoping the blood would stop. I saw him wipe my blood off his small blades then put them back in his wrist devise, Berseker then grabbed a cylinder with blue liquid from his belt, "No" I denied shaking my head "You should be great full that i'm saving your life" he said as he rubbed the liquid on my body making me hiss, "Not like you have a chose" I said looking at him, he titled his head "Is that so" he said.

I looked at him with fire in my eyes "You wouldn't let anything happen to me and you know it" I informed him. Berseker laughed deeply. I signed as my blood finally came to a stop thanks to that blue liquid that bit at my skin, I got up after Berseker rose from his position. "I really am sorry" I said breaking the ice. "Aren't you always" he responded. I bit my lip and walked beside him, he really does live up to his name.

* * *

As we walked I saw two other soldiers on the ground dead their spine less bodies brought up bad memories, the hallway was quiet a little to quiet for my taste, the only sound was our feet as we walked. Berseker suddenly got shoved into the wall. I turned and saw the short haired predator growling at Berseker who turned around and roared back. I held onto my injured shoulder as I backed up onto the wall knowing this would get ugly. The two males circled each other, the short haired one charged first with his blades out, Berseker attacked back with his blades.

As soon as their metal weapons hit Berseker swung his leg and hit his enemies upper back. The short haired one fell on the floor face first, Berseker raised his blade and was ready to pierce the other ones back but the opponent quickly rolled on to his side causing Berseker to hit the ground instead, the floor concrete floor cracked inbetween his sharp blades. The predator jumped to his feet as Berseker finally pulled his blades out from the floor.

~I've waited for his moment my whole life Berseker~ the short haired one clicked something. ~ Consider it a honor then~ Berseker growled back as he fired his cannon once but the predator blocked it. They charged at each other once again, I shut my eyes not wanting to see another person get butchered. After a while I heard a body hit the ground, I took deep breathes after opening my eyes and saw Berseker looking at me.

* * *

I ran after Berseker as he jogged down the hall, "Wait" I said after a while, my feet not letting me move any further. I grabbed my knees as I breathed hard and heavy, Berseker didnt say a word but stopped running and began walking giving me time to catch up. I straighten up and followed him, as I came up to him police sirens were hear in the distance. I looked out the dirty window that contained spider webs on each corner and saw cop cars coming our way, "Lets go" Berseker ordered.

My eyes locked at the scene before me that I dis obeyed him and stood where I was. I knew he grow angry once he pulled at my arm, "Where's Falconer" I said demanding an answer. "On the roof" Berseker said after looking at the ceiling.

* * *

We walked up the stairs that we used to enter the hospital in, we pasted the broken window and the predator that Berseker killed when we first arrived. "Don't slip" Berseker joked as I circled around the pool of green blood that surrounded the dead alien. Berseker pushed the door open that lead to the roof. Fresh cold air came rushing in.

It hit my skin sending chins up my spine, I swallowed as I heard someone break in to the door from down stairs. I walked behind Berseker, I looked at the night sky that showed no sign of stars due to the lights of the city. "Falconer" I yelled as I saw him in the corner of the roof. He looked up with his weak eyes and replied by moving his mandibles, beside him the predator with the cracked mask appeared as he turned his camouflage off.

~Let me guess you want me to hand over your brother to you?~ the unknown predator said. ~If you prefer your head on your body you will Wolf" Berseker clicked back. The name less predator chuckled, the predator pulled a long spear from behind him,Berseker did the same. I turned my head as I heard foot steps coming closer, I turned back around and saw the two hunters battling. Falconer was still in the corner, he looked like he was daydreaming he's feet barely able to hold him up his once bright yellow eyes were dark and lifeless. The unknown predator grabbed Berseker's shoulder and pushed him into the long pole in the middle of the roof. Berseker grabbed his opponent's chest armor and swung him toward the wide pole, so his side hit it.

The force from the swung made the heavy pole shake, Berseker stepped back as the predator got up. Berseker's cannon fired but the predator jumped out of the way. Instead the blast hit the pole causing it to break and go flying in Falconer's direction.

"Falconer!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The pole smashed into Falconer knocking him down and pinning him to the floor, I ran to his side in lighting speed. "Falconer, Falconer no please get up" I said shaking his shoulder. I grabbed the pole and tried to get it off but it didn't budge. Falconer's arms moved toward his mid section where the pole was, the footsteps from in side grew louder.

Falconer started typing on his wrist devise, "What are you doing" I asked. I turned back to the fight and saw Berseker inject his long spear into the predator's hip causing him to roar and kneel down. Next Bereseker took advantage of his pain and threw him across the roof, he then walked toward Falconer, he looked at his brother as he hovered over him. They exchanged some growls and clicks and after a while Bereseker nodded along with Falconer.

"What's going on" I asked looking at Falconer who touched a button making his wrist devise start blinking red symbols. Falconer purred lightly and rubbed my cheek, "B..I Bellla" Falconer said with a harsh voice. I looked at him in confusion but ended up smiling as he finally talked without his mask. Some letters on his devise disappeared.

"Why are you saying bye?" I questioned as I grabbed his hand, Falconer gave me a tight squeeze while smiling.

~ Goodbye brother ~ Berseker growled something at Falconer who shut his eyes. I grew scared that I threw my arms around Falconer's neck giving him a hug, he chuckled in my ear and placed a weak hand on my back hugging me back.

Berseker pulled me to my feet then popped me onto his shoulder and ran, "Where are you taking me, take me back to Falconer!" I yelled as I hit his back with my fists. Berseker jumped and landed onto the roof of a different building "Stop why are you leaving him?!" I yelled.

Then I watched as police men populated the roof top where Falconer was still trapped on a second after Berseker had jumped. Berseker jumped from building to building quickly, suddenly the ground under us shook as an explosion came from the building Falconer was on causing me to scream like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE* READING THEM! P.S THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WANT TO TELL ME ABOUT BE MY GUEST! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ACTION PACKED CHAPTER IT WAS HARD FOR ME TO WRITE DUE TO THE DEAD OF FALCONER;( **


	20. Chapter 20

**LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

The explosion sent dust and leaves blowing in different directions, screams from city filled the air as people fell on the ground. I to was about to fall on the roof I was on from the strong hot winds when Berseker grabbed my waist and held me close to his chest. As the winds dead down my sobbing grew louder, Berseker didn't release me but instead held me tight and carried on with his jumping.

I couldn't see due to the dark but I felt like were going back to the woods once I heard Berseker jump on a tree branch. More police cars were heard in the background of the city. I turned back and saw many buildings on fire that were around the one that explosed, Berseker finally jumped on to the ground. I walked away from him and cried as my body shook. Berseker grabbed my arm but I bushed him away.

"I-I can't t-take this" I said sobbing between each word, I hugged my cold body and started sniffing. "There's no way Falconer's dead" I kept repeating to myself. Berseker looked at me in silence, "Is F-Falconer dead?" I asked cautiously. Berseker stayed quiet which I took as a yes. I kneeled to the ground crying Falconer was like a fun goofy brother my body still couldn't take it in. I hit the muddy floor with my plams, "No no" I hiccuped. I grabbed my head and shook it, two arms pulled me to my feet.

Berseker looked down at me with his creepy mask, "Get a grip" he said while letting me go. He started typing on his wrist devise and beside me a ship appeared. I stood up straighter and followed Berseker as he walked toward the ship, he turned to face me "May I help you" he asked while titling his head. I looked at him with watery eyes and said "I'm coming" Berseker tilted his head sending his dreadlocks to one side "Your staying on earth" he said. I looked at him disbelief "I'm going with you Berseker" I commented as more tears ran from my eyes. "No your not, your staying in you little world" Berseker said. I shook my head and walked to him. "Being with you has made my life amazing you can't just slip away from me I-I lost Tracker and Falconer your not leaving me" I said with a firm voice.

"Remember when you promised me anything if I got you unstuck from the mud that one day?" he asked. I hesitated and then remembered when I got stuck in the mud that day I first met him and I told him if he got me unstuck I promised him anything. "What do you want me to do" I said sadly. "Stay on earth" he said. I looked in his eyes, I shook my head as I sobbed. "Forget about me" he said with his emotionless voice. I stood still.

My brain not understanding, Berseker started walking away, my feet unfroze as I ran in front of him. "You just want me to throw away two months that we spent together away?" I asked pointing to the bit mark on my neck. Berseker stopped walking and listened as I spoke. "You can call me pathetic but I won't I-II cant" I studdard then hugged him as I cried into his chest. Berseker didn't move for a minute but finally hugged me back tight making me smile weakly. "Im gonna miss you" I said after my sobbing stopped. His rough hands fit around my waist perfectly, "My little guinea pig" he purred. "My badblood" I said back. A huge weight felt lifted off my shoulder as we stood there, I didnt want to leave his arms I wanted to stay there forever. He pulled me away as he walked to the ship opening.

"Come back" I whispered as I watched in silence as his ship took off leaving me alone shaking in the cold night "Come back!" I yelled as my sobbing came back.

* * *

**(3rd person)**

The blooded hunter Wolf watched from a tree in silence as the female human hugged the Bad blood he was sent down to earth to kill. He cursed and looked at the blood that came from his hip where Berseker's spear once was, once he turned back around he saw Berseker's ship took off leaving the female alone. Wolf was about to go to his own ship and follow the criminal who foolishly thought he killed him in the explosion but stopped.

He found the female more interesting, the heat sence in his mask showed him the human was cold. He cocked his head as the human cried, Wolf got up from the branch he was crouching on and started following the female back to the city.

* * *

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

After walking back to the city I found myself in the police station, I sat in the worn out seat in the corner of the small office.

The officer that discovered me in the streets an hour ago came in with a crying lady, her hands covered her eyes. She had light brown hair similar to mine, "Shes right here Mrs. Morris" said the cop.

I gasped as my mom moved her hands from her face and ran to me, "Mom" I said as I hugged her back after getting up from the chair. "Isabella where have you been!" She said as released me and looking in my tired eyes.

I thought for a minute and thought of Berseker, I didnt have the energy to speak so I just hugged my mom again and cried.

* * *

Once I finished lying to the police about where I was I went with my mom outside, she pull a jacket around my shoulders, she was still crying.

We were seconds away from the car when I felt I was being watched. I turned around toward the woods and saw nothing just the trees that leaned on their side due to the winds. "Come sweetie" my mom said as she hugged my side and opened the car door, I was going home.

* * *

**HEY GUYS WELL THATS THE END!;O SHOULD I DO A SEQUEL? LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
